Lucylan
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Lucy poses as a soilder and goes in her father's place to defeat Jafar and his Huns with the help of her Guardians: Knuckles and Omi. lots of couples. PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A Mulan parody

(A Mulan parody. Enjoy!)

It is nighttime in the land of Toon Japan. A guard, Razoul (A.N: from Aladdin.) is seen walking along the Great Wall of Toon Japan. He walks around when suddenly; a red parrot named Iago swoops down and hits Razoul in the head, knocking his helmet off. Iago lands on top of a flagpole in front of a full moon. Razoul looks at the parrot curiously.

"_Rrah!!" _Iago squawked, loudly. Suddenly, a grappling hook comes over the Great Wall. Razoul gasped to see it and looked over the edge, seeing many more grappling hooks coming towards him.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" Razoul yelled out as he runs to the tower and up the ladder as some of the Huns try to stop him as one of them breaks the ladder with his sword just as Razoul made it to the top.

He picks up the torch and sees another Hun. It was a tall skinny man with a black curled beard and he wore a black/red suit with a long black cape and he carried a Snake-like Staff. He is Jafar, the leader of the Huns. He jumps over the edge of the tower and looks at Razoul across from the cauldron as Iago lands on his shoulder. Razoul looks at him and throws the torch into the cauldron, lighting a huge fire. Jafar watches as each tower lights their cauldrons one by one.

"Now all of Toon Japan knows you're here!" Razoul said, sternly.

Jafar takes the flag and holds it over the fire, smiling, _"… Perfect…"_

In the Parody Palace, the large doors to the central chamber open as General Kakashi (A.N: He'll be Inuyasha's father in this parody.) walks in with his soldiers and approaches the Emperor of Toon Japan, Jack Fenton with Daffy Duck by his side.

Kakashi bows and looks up, 'Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border." Kakashi announced.

"Impossible!" Daffy spoke up, "No one could get through the Great Wall."

Jack motions for Daffy to be silent.

"Jafar the Tyrant is leading them. We'll set up our defenses around your Palace immediately." Kakashi explained as Jack made a serious look.

"No, wait! Send your best troops to protect my people." Jack ordered. "And Daffy…"

"Yes, your Highness?" Daffy asked.

"Deliver conscriptions notices throughout all the provinces." Jack said, "Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me, your Highness but I believe my troops can stop him." Kakashi said.

"I can't take any chances, General." Jack said, "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat…"

Meanwhile, in a little village and in a farm, a 16-year-old girl was using her chopsticks to single out a grain of rice from on top of a mound of rice. She had long pink hair, deep reddish-pink eyes, and white short horns in her head, and she wore a white tank top and green shorts. She is Lucy, adopted daughter of one of the greatest warriors in Toon Japan, Wilt Foster.

"Now let's see… quiet and demure… graceful… polite..." Lucy muttered, picking up some rice with her chopsticks and takes a mouthful. "Delicate… refined… poised, and…" she sets down the chopsticks and writes down a final word on her right arm, "Punctual!"

Suddenly, a rooster crows. Lucy gasped, got out of bed and heads outside. "Pluto! Oh, Pluto! Pl-!" Lucy called and looks down to see a yellow dog with black ears and a red collar. "Ah, there you are." She smiled as Pluto woke up. "Who's the smartest puppy in the world, huh? Who is he?" Lucy asked in a baby voice as she petted Pluto.

Pluto smiled and barked happily. "C'mon, smart boy. Help me with some of my chores, will you?"

Pluto nodded as Lucy ties a sack of grain around Pluto's waist. She then ties a stick onto him so that the end of it was in front of Pluto's face. Lastly, she adds a bone on the end of the stick just out of reach.

Pluto barked in glee and started running after the bone, which he couldn't reach. Lucy opens the door for Pluto and he runs into the doorframe at first, but then heads outside, racing by the chickens.

"Buck-chaw!" the chickens cried and saw their feed, pecking at it and eating it.

Pluto runs and passes two horses, one being a female pinto and the other male buckskin. They are Spirit and rain, the family horses that belonged to Lucy. Still, Spirit and Rain watch Pluto and snort in question.

In a small temple outside the house, a 30-year-old imaginary friend was kneeling and praying inside. He was all red and had one arm, a blue/white/ red wristband, two eyestalks (left one bent), a left stubbed arm, a blue '1' on his chest, and black basketball sneakers. This was Lucy's adopted father, Wilt Foster. He was a great warrior but retired, having a very bad leg and having broken off his left arm while in battle. He kneels and prays the Foster family's ancestors.

"Honorable ancestors, please help Lucy impress the matchmaker today." Wilt prayed quietly while his eye was closed. He knew that Lucy was going to the village to meet the matchmaker so Lucy can bring honor to her family.

Suddenly, Pluto appears into the temple and around Wilt, scattering grain around the floor. The chickens followed Pluto into the temple and begin to feed on the grain.

"Please, _please _help her…" Wilt said, not noticing the chickens.

Lucy steps up to the temple and sees Pluto on his back, trying to get the bone. She giggles and bends down the stick so that Pluto could reach the bone. Pluto smiles and snarfs down his bone, relaxing while Lucy continues towards the temple.

"Oh, Father? I've brought your-" Suddenly, Wilt bumps into Lucy. The cup falls to the ground and Wilt catches the teapot with the handle of his walking staff, which he used to help him walk.

"Lucy." Wilt sighed.

"It's okay. I've brought a spare." Lucy smiled and pulled out a cup from her pocket and starts to pour the tea.

"Uh, Lucy…"

"Remember, Dr. Gill Gilliam said three cups of tea in the morning…"

"Lucy?"

"Plus, three at night."

"Lucy. You should be in town by now." Wilt explained, "We're counting on you to…"

"Uphold the family honor." Lucy finished. "Don't worry so much, Dad. You know I won't let you down." Unknown to Wilt, Lucy covers the writing on her arm with her hand. "Do wish me luck!" Lucy called and hurries down the stairs.

"And hurry!" Wilt called. He stopped and turned to Pluto, who stared back at him. "I'm going to... pray some more…" Wilt muttered to himself as he heads back inside the temple.

(Read, review and suggest!)


	2. Chapter 2

(2nd chapter, enjoy

(2nd chapter, enjoy!)

Meanwhile in the small town, a group of people was there. The first was a 20-year-old woman with red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a green sweater, and a white shirt with a red collar, a purple skirt, and orange shoes with blue socks. She is Frankie Foster, Wilt's wife and Lucy's adopted mother.

The second was an old lady with gray hair in a bun, black glasses, a dark green sweater and dark purple skirt. She is Madame Foster, Frankie's grandmother. (A.N: I know Erinbubble92 already used her in her 'Mulan' parody, but I couldn't think of anyone else.)

The third is a 15-year-old girl with ginger-brown hair in a ponytail and a few bangs in her face, brown eyes with hints of green, glasses, and she wore a long-sleeved red shirt with white lines on the wrists, a purple tank top over it, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white socks. She is Carly AKA Cmara, Lucy's adopted younger sister.

The fourth is an 8-year-old girl with light green short hair with two red rosebuds on the sides of her head, aqua blue eyes and she wore a green long-sleeved jacket with yellow cuffs on the sleeves and a red gem in the middle, a white dress with green rims on the petaled skirt, white tights and green slippers. She is known as Cosmo. The fifth is a 12-year-old girl with curly long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore a light-blue long-sleeved dress with a baby blue puffy-sleeved shirt over it, a blue headband and blue shoes. This is Maria.

Both Maria and Cosmo were long-time best friends of Carly and Lucy. Anyway, Frankie seemed a bit worried and so were Carly, Maria and Cosmo. "Where do you think she is?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Cosmo replied, "She's going to be really late."

Then the bath lady, Belle (A.N: from 'BatB'.) pokes her head out looking around. "Frankie, is your daughter here yet?" Belle asked, "The matchmaker, Duchess isn't really a patient woman." She then heads back into the building.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Foster." Maria said to Frankie, "I'm sure she's on her way now."

Frankie sighed, "Of all the days to be late. I should've prayed to the ancestors for good luck. And please, call me Frankie." She added.

"How lucky can they be? They're simply dead." Madame Foster said, "Besides, I've got all the luck we need just right here." She takes out a cage. Inside was a green cricket with a blue top hat, a red-buttoned shirt, yellowish-tan pants, black/yellow shoes, a black jacket, white gloves and a red umbrella. He is Jiminy Cricket. He looked a bit excited.

"Alright, dearie." Madame Foster said to Jiminy, "This is a chance to prove yourself."

"I'll do my best, Ma'am." Jiminy saluted.

Madame Foster covers her eyes with her and carries the cricket, stepping into a busy street.

"Grandma! No!!" Frankie cried, alarmed.

"You wouldn't!" Cosmo cried, but it was too late.

"Oh yeah, she would." Carly muttered a bit worried.

The traffic barely misses Madame Foster as she crosses the busy street. But two horses and a car collide, causing a big accident. The drivers scream. Soon, she arrived at the other side of the street, removes her hand and looks at Jiminy.

"Yep. This cricket is a lucky one!" Madame Foster said. Jiminy now looks shocked as he fell over in a faint.

"Ho boy." Frankie sighed in relief. Carly just rolled her eyes while Maria and Cosmo stared.

Then, Lucy arrives on Spirit, jumping over the recent accident in the street. She jumps off with hay stuck in her hair. "I'm here!" Lucy smiled, but stopped to see a stern look from Frankie. "I'm late, aren't I?"

"Bingo." Carly pointed out.

Lucy sighed, "Look, Mother. I can…"

"None of your excuses." Frankie said, "Now, c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

Frankie, Carly, Maria and Cosmo take Lucy together into the preparation area. Belle walks up and sees the hay in Lucy's hair.

Belle: **This is what you give me to work with?**

**Well, honey, I've seen worse**

She undresses Lucy (A.N: no naked jokes!) and pushes her into the bath.

Belle: **We're gonna turn this sow's ear**

**Into a silk purse**

Belle moves the silk partition aside showing Lucy in the bath. "It's freezing!" Lucy said, shaking.

"Well, it was warmer if you had been on time." Frankie said as Belle dumped water onto Lucy and washes her hair.

Belle: **We'll have you**

**Washed and dried**

**Primed and polished till you glow with pride**

**Trust my recipe for instant bride**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

Cosmo takes a sponge and Lucy's right arm, about to wash her until she noticed the writing on Lucy's arm. "Uh, Lucy? What is this?" she asked.

Lucy draws her arm back and bats her eyelashes, "Uh, they're notes, in case I forget something?" Lucy said.

"Hold this." Madame Foster said, handing Jiminy to Frankie, Carly, Maria and Cosmo. "We'll need more luck than I thought." Lucy looks on with an air of disappointment.

Soon, the hairdressers, Caitlin and Jen (A.N: from '6teen'.) were brushing and combing Lucy's hair, much to her chagrin.

Jen: **Wait and see**

**When we're through**

Caitlin: **Boys will gladly go to war for you**

Jen: **With good fortune**

Caitlin: **And a great hairdo…**

Both: **You'll bring honor to us all**

Lucy follows her mother and friends outside.

Frankie and others: **A girl can bring her family**

**Great honor in one way**

She passes a checker game where two people, No Limit 5 and Wormtail96, are playing. Wormtail96 makes a move and smiles as No Limit 5 thinks for a minute.

By striking a good match

**As this would be the day**

Lucy looks and pauses, until she took a game piece to make an impressive move. She made a smug look on her face with No Limit impressed and Wormtail not happy. Frankie comes back and drags Lucy away.

Then the dressers, Flora and Merryweather, and Frankie dress Lucy.

Flora: **Men want girls**

**With good taste**

Merryweather: **Calm**

Frankie: **Obedient**

Flora: **Who work fast-paced**

Frankie: **With good breeding**

Merryweather: (while pulling the dress tight around her waist) **And a tiny waist**

"Ah!" Lucy expresses her waist being squeezed.

All three: **You'll bring honor to us all**

Lucy follows Frankie and her friends. She looks around to see a boy named Bart Simpson, playing around.

Chorus: **we all must serve our Emperor**

**Who guards us from the Huns**

Lucy sees Bart and a girl, Hazuki with her toy, Woody. Bart steals Woody and runs away.

Chorus: **A man by bearing arms**

**A girl by bearing sons**

Lucy takes Woody from Bart and gives the cowboy doll back to Hazuki as she hugs it happily.

Now a make-up lady, Ariel, puts white powder, red lipstick and eyeliner on Lucy.

Ariel: **When we're through, you can't fail**

**Like a lotus blossom soft and pale**

**How could any fellow say 'no sale?'**

**You'll bring honor to us all**

Ariel holds up a mirror as Lucy sees herself with all the make-up. Not looking pleased, Lucy rubs her hair a bit and brings a bang down in her face, smiling. Then, Frankie places a flower comb in Lucy's hair. "There we go. You're ready." Frankie said.

"Oh, not yet." Madame Foster said as she, Carly, Maria and Cosmo came in. "An apple for some energy." Maria said, putting an apple in Lucy's mouth.

"A pendant for balance." Cosmo said, placing a yin-yang pendant under her sash.

Carly: **Beads of jade for beauty**

Carly smiles as she put the beads around Lucy's neck.

Madame Foster: **You must proudly show it**

**Now add a cricket just for luck**

Jiminy began to look nervous as Madame Foster placed the cage in Lucy's sash in the back.

Carly: **And hey, even you can't blow it**

Now, Lucy walks outside as her family and friends wave good luck.

Lucy: **Ancestors, hear my plea**

**Help me not to make a fool of** **me**

**And to not uproot my family tree**

**Keep my father standing tall…**

"Lucy, wait!" Carly called as she ran up with a parasol and hands it to Lucy as she hurries to line up behind four other girls: Namine, Hinata, Rose and Melody.

Carly, Maria and Cosmo: **Scarier than the undertaker**

**They are meeting our matchmaker**

Villagers: **Destiny, guard our girls**

**And our future as it fast unfurls**

**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**

**Each a perfect porcelain doll**

Lucy: **Please bring honor to us**

Carly: **Please bring honor to us**

Maria: **Please bring honor to us**

Cosmo: **Please bring honor to us**

Lucy and maidens: **Please bring honor to us all!**

Lucy and the other girls arrive and crouch behind their parasols. Then the matchmaker, Duchess, steps out. She looks at her clipboard and announces, "Lucy Foster."

"Present." Lucy jumps up and raises her hand.

"Speaking without permission." Duchess said, writing on her clipboard.

"Whoops." Lucy said, embarrassed.

"Geez, who spit in her crud this morning?" Carly asked Maria and Cosmo.

"Maybe the same person who gave her the yellow skin and elephant nose?" Maria shrugged.

"Well, no one really knows… but they do understand why she can only be out on Halloween." Cosmo said. The girls giggled as Frankie rolls her eyes at them.

Lucy and Duchess walk inside the building as Duchess closes the door. Duchess then examines Lucy. "Hmm, too skinny… not good for bearing sons." She wrote on her clipboard. Unknown to them, Jiminy opens his cage and jumps out. Lucy sees him and struggles to catch him. Duchess turned and almost saw Jiminy, but Lucy put him behind her back. "Recite the final admonition."

Lucy nodded and silently tosses Jiminy, taking out a fan.

"Well…?"

Lucy begins to recite, "Fulfill your duties calmly and re… f…" She looks at the writing on her arm, which is now smeared. "Spectfully. Reflect before you snack…" Lucy looks at her arm again, "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." She fans herself and sighed in relief. Duchess grabs her arm and takes the fan, looking for notes but found nothing.

"This way." Duchess pulls Lucy along, while smearing the writing and leaving some ink on her hand. She pushes a teapot towards Lucy, "Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement."

Lucy sees the ink on her hand as Duchess smears some around her mouth. (A.N: I can _**so **_imagine Duchess with a beard. XD) Staring at her, Lucy pours some tea onto the table by mistake and quickly; she poured it in the cup, noticing Jiminy sitting in the cup.

"You must also be poised." Duchess said, taking the cup with Jiminy in it. Lucy, seeing Duchess is about the drink the tea, says quietly, "Uh, excuse me?"

"And SILENT." Duchess snapped and smells the tea.

Lucy reached and grabbed the cup. "Could I just take that back… for a moment…" Lucy and Duchess struggle for the teacup and it turns over on Duchess as Jiminy jumps down Duchess's dress.

"Why you clumsy…" Duchess growled but then felt Jiminy in her dress and dances around. "Wooo, woooo, wooooooo." Suddenly, she knocks over a pot of coals, accidentally sitting on them. She jumps around screaming, _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **_

Lucy grabs her fan and briskly fans Duchess's charred behind, causing it to flame up by mistake.

Outside, Frankie, Madame Foster, Carly, Maria and Cosmo hear the noises form inside. "I think it's going well, don't you?" Madame Foster asked.

"Maybe not." Carly scoffed.

Suddenly, Duchess runs out screaming, "Put it out! _**PUT IT OUT!!" **_Lucy takes the teapot and throws the tea on Duchess, putting out the fire. She hands the pot to Duchess, bows and hurries towards Frankie, Madame Foster and her friends/sister, hiding her face. Unknown to them, Jiminy quickly follows Lucy and jumps back into his cage.

Duchess stomped up to Lucy as Carly stands in front of her, glaring at Duchess. If there was one thing Carly really despised, it was people who dared to harm Lucy in any way since they were both sisters… sort of, since Lucy was adopted.

"You… are... a DISGRACE!!" she snapped, throwing the teapot down as it smashes, "You may _look _like a bride, but you will never, and I mean _**NEVER**_ BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!!" After that, she storms back into the building.

Frankie, Madame Foster, Carly, Maria and Cosmo look mad at Duchess and then sadly at Lucy, who looks like she is about to cry. Lucy indeed looks down in shamefulness as the villagers whisper and walk away, saddened that she had failed her family…

(Read, review and sugest!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Third chappie with my favorite song, 'Reflection

(Third chappie with my favorite song, 'Reflection.' R&R!)

Soon Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo were walking home through the garden gate as Lucy was leading Spirit. Carly, Maria and Cosmo look at Lucy sadly. Then, Wilt came out to see his adopted daughter, smiling. Lucy sees her father's smile and covers her face with Spirit's head and leads him to the water trough.

Carly looks at Wilt and shakes her head 'no', letting him know that Lucy didn't do so well. Wilt frowns, understanding. As the girls reach the water trough, Lucy looks at her reflection in the water trough and sighed.

Lucy: **Look at me**

**I will never pass for a perfect bride**

**Or a perfect daughter**

She takes off her earrings and beads of jade, while she and her friends/sister see Frankie with Wilt, telling him what happened with Duchess.

Lucy: **Can it be**

**I'm not meant to play this part?**

Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo walk outside. Lucy takes the cage and releases Jiminy. He goes on the ground and sees the girls leave. Jiminy sighs, knowing it was his entire fault.

Lucy: **Now I see**

**That if I were truly to be myself**

**I would break my family's heart**

Lucy hops along the railing on the bridge and hops off. Now, she walks by the pond, looking at her reflection.

Lucy: **Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me?**

She puts her hand on the statue of the Great Stone Kerchak and looks towards the temple.

Lucy: **Why is my reflection**

**Someone I don't know?**

Jiminy rides on a lily pad as he swims across the pond and follows Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo.

Lucy: **Somehow, I cannot hide**

**Who I am, though I've tried**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

Lucy walks into the family temple and bows down, with her friends/sister bowing as well. Jiminy watches Lucy seeing multiple reflections of herself in the ancestor's stones. Lucy sighed as she wiped off her make-up and undid her hair.

Lucy: **When will my reflection show…**

**Who I am…**

**Inside?**

Lucy and her friends/sister get up and walk out the temple. She sits on a bench underneath the blossom tree, while Carly, Maria and Cosmo sit next to her. Carly sighed as she rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder to comfort her. "You really shouldn't listen to Duchess." Carly said, trying to cheer up her sister, "You'll find a man out there. Just someday."

"What about you?" Maria asked Carly.

"What about me?"

"You know, finding a man for you someday." Cosmo added as she and Maria giggled a little.

Carly blushes madly, "Oh yeah, that! Wait a minute, I didn't mean that… well…" she sighed, "Fine, I guess I am interested to find a somebody who's a blonde and is caring, but still have a little humor."

"And I might like somebody who has a big heart and is really protective and understanding." Maria said.

"So do I…" Cosmo sighed.

Lucy sighed, ignoring her friends and sister. Then, Wilt comes by, approaching Lucy, clearing his throat. Lucy saw him and turned her head away in shame. Wilt sits down beside Lucy, smiling.

Wilt looks up at the tree. "My, what beautiful blossoms we have…" he then sees a bud. "But look, one's late." Wilt then picks up the flower comb in Lucy's lap and places it in her hair. "I'll bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Then he and Lucy, along with Carly, Maria and Cosmo exchange smiles. Lucy was happy that her father was able to make her feel better. Just then, drums start pounding and Wilt had a serious look.

"Daddy?" Carly asked.

"Father, what is it?" Lucy wondered.

Wilt knows that the drums pounding means was a sign announcing the arrival of Daffy riding ahead of two guards on horseback. H gets up and walks to the entrance of their house with Lucy, her friends, sister, Frankie and Madame Foster following.

"Lucy, please stay inside." Frankie told Lucy.

Madame Foster clears her throat, getting Lucy's attention and motions to the roof.

"Thanks, Madame F." Carly said as she, Lucy, Maria and Cosmo climb on the roof and watch what's going on outside.

Daffy arrives at the village. "Citizens!" he announced, "I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City: the Huns have invaded Toon Japan!" the people gasped in shock.

"By order of Emperor Jack, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Daffy said and starts to call out families. "The Sparrow family!"

A family member, Jack Sparrow, steps up and bows to the guard, taking the conscription notice from the guard.

"The Simpson family!" Daffy called.

A man, Homer Simpson, turns to his father and holds him back. "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place." Homer said, taking the conscription.

"The Foster family!" Daffy called.

Carly, Maria and Cosmo gasped. _"No!" _Lucy said, knowing about her father's injuries and knowing what could happen to him in the war.

Wilt gave his cane to Frankie and walked towards Daffy seriously, bowing before the guard. "I'm ready to serve Emperor Jack." Wilt said, standing proud. He reaches, about to take the conscription…

"No, Father! You can't go!" Lucy cried, running outside to keep Wilt from taking the conscription notice.

"Lucy!" Wilt said, seeing her.

"Please, sir." Lucy begged, "My father has already fought bravely and-!"

"Silence!" Daffy interrupted, turning to Wilt, "You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Lucy… _you have dishonored me…" _Wilt said, turning his head away. Madame Foster and Carly step up and guide Lucy away. "Report tomorrow at the Anime Shu camp." Daffy ordered, giving Wilt the notice.

"Yes, sir." Wilt said, taking the notice. He walks back into the homestead, refusing to take his cane from Frankie.

It was nighttime as Lucy walks quietly with Carly and they eavesdrop to see their father. Wilt opens the door to see his armor and takes out his sword, practicing his moves. But when he balances on his right leg, his leg injury acts up and he falls. Lucy and Carly watched in horror, breathing heavily as Carly holds Lucy to comfort her again. Wilt could easily die in the war with his leg injury.

Later, Lucy and Carly were having dinner with their family and Maria and Cosmo were invited. They, Wilt, Frankie and Madame Foster eat silently. Thunder could be heard and lightning was seen outside the window. Lucy pours tea for her family and friends. She looks around with everyone, even Madame Foster, not having anything to say. She made an angry look on her face and slams down her teacup on the table and stands up.

"You shouldn't have to go!!" Lucy cried, breaking the silence.

"Lucy!" Frankie snapped.

"There're plenty of young men to fight for Toon Japan!" Lucy protested, ignoring her mother.

"It's an honor to protect my country and family." Wilt explained, calmly.

"So you'll _die _for honor?!" Lucy yelled.

"I will _DIE _for doing what is right!" Wilt shouted standing up, now angered.

"But if you-!"

"I know my place!" Wilt cried, cutting Lucy off. "It is time you've learned yours!"

"FINE!!" Lucy shouted back, close to crying and upset at the way Wilt was talking to her. Then, she ran outside into the rainstorm.

"Lucy!" Carly cried as she stood up. She then turned to Wilt with a glare of sadness and anger, "What is it with you?! Don't you care that you're going to die! You're already injured enough for us to worry about you!!"

"Carly!" Wilt snapped at her, "You don't have any saying in this, and-!"

"You just shut up!!" Carly yelled, making Wilt look shocked and then, he got really mad. "Please, Dad! Don't you think that-!"

"_**ENOUGH!!"**_ Wilt shouted and did something that completely shocked the family and girls: slap Carly right in the face! She fell backwards and looked up at Wilt, shocked. She felt the side of her face and gasped at seeing blood in her hand. She starts to make tears.

Wilt then realized in horror what he just did to his own daughter. "Carly… I… I'm s-sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"You NEVER think about anything!" Carly snapped with tears as she stood back up, "But if you want to leave your family in suffer when you die, then THAT'S your problem!.!.!.!" Wilt didn't get to speak as Carly turned and raced out after Lucy, with Maria and Cosmo following her. Wilt sighs and sat back down, continuing to eat with Frankie and Madame Foster.

Outside, Carly, Maria and Cosmo found Lucy sitting by the base of the Great Stone Kerchak in the rain.

"Lucy?" Carly said, getting Lucy's attention. She looked up at her friends and sister, sadly. She then noticed Carly's bleeding mark on the side of her face. "Carly-san, what…?"

"Wilt slapped her when she tried to stand up for you." Cosmo said sadly.

"I don't know why he can't understand he's the only father we have left." Carly said, sadly as well, while Lucy stood up, seeing her sister's brown-green eyes filled with sadness and wiped a tear with her finger. Carly then embraced Lucy, sniffling as Lucy stroked her back while Maria and Cosmo sat down next to them.

"What are we going to do now?' Maria asked.

"I don't know, just as long as it doesn't involve Daddy having to die." Carly said, calming down a bit as she wiped the last of her tears.

Lucy was silent and looks at her reflection in a puddle caused by the rain. Looking up, she watches her adopted parents in the bedroom. Frankie turns away from Wilt and walks out of sight. Wilt then blows out the light. Lucy then had a serious look on her face. "I know what needs to be done, and I'll need your help." She said to her friends and sister. Carly, Maria and Cosmo look at her with wonder.

Soon, Lucy gets up and runs to the Foster Family Temple. Her image reflects off the stone tablets as she lights incense and placed it in the hanging incense holder, which shows two small statues of a monk boy and an echidna with dragoon wings. She bows and prays to her ancestors. Getting up, Lucy hurries down the steps with Carly, Maria and Cosmo following. Jiminy sees her and jumps down from above to follow.

Lucy goes into her adopted parents' bedroom and takes the conscription notice, replacing it with her flower comb. She pauses to give her parents a loving, sorrowful look and hurries out.

She now heads to the armory and opens the cabinet with her father's armor. Maria and Cosmo gasped, watching while Carly looked impressed. Lucy quickly uses a sword to cut her long candy-pink hair and ties the rest in a bun, making her almost look like a boy. She finishes putting on the rest of the armor, tying it at the front. She takes the sword and places it in the scabbard to her left.

They head outside in the stable doorway. Spirit and Rain were sleeping when the doors opened and they see four figures, which one is a warrior. Spirit and Rain rear back in fright at the sight of Lucy. She and Carly go forward and comforts the two horses, letting them know Lucy's identity.

Jiminy hides as he watches Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo walk Spirit and Rain out of the stable. Lucy takes one last sorrowful glance back at her parents' bedroom. Then, Spirit and Rain burst through the doors and the girls ride away with Lucy and Maria riding on Spirit, while Carly and Cosmo ride on rain, through the gate and off to the camp.

(Read, review and suggest!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Fourth chapter, enjoy

(Fourth chapter, enjoy!)

As Lucy, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Spirit and Rain left, the face of the statue in the Foster Family Temple glows blue. Suddenly, Madame Foster wakes up with a start rising in bed. She heads to Wilt and Frankie's bedroom, crying, "Lucy, Carly and their friends are gone!"

"What?" Wilt wondered when he and Frankie woke up. He sees the flower comb on his nightstand, replacing his conscription notice. _"No… it can't be…"_

He checks his cabinet and sees his armor is now gone and he quickly heads outside the house. "Lucy! Carly, girls!" he cried, but then stumbled while walking due to his leg injury. He looks up to see the doors moving, knowing he is too late. _"No…"_

Frankie runs up and kneels beside Wilt. "You must go after them. They could get killed!" she said.

"But if I reveal them, they will be anyway." Wilt said sadly, knowing what the penalty of what happened to a girl if this happened.

Madame Foster looks at Wilt and Frankie sadly and prays, "Ancestors, hear our prayer: Watch over Lucy and her sister and friends…"

In the temple, a wind blows out the incense at the base of the center stone. The center stone begins to glows green. Suddenly, a spirit came out of the stone and comes to life. It was the Great Ancestor who is an old gray rat with brown robes, known as Master Splinter. (A.N: From the 'T.M.N.T.' movie.) He motions to the hanging enscense holder with the monk and dragon echidna statues.

"Knuckles and Omi…" Master Splinter said to it, "You may awaken!"

At his words, the statues shake with energy. Suddenly, the statues come to life and fall to the ground on their backs, being obscured by smoke.

Then, the echidna and monk boy rise up like zombies. The echidna had red fur, purple eyes, a tan muzzle, a white crescent moon shape on his chest, long dreadlocks that hung like Jamaican braids, white gloves with spikes, and red shoes with green socks. Plus, he had huge dark-red dragon wings with the same white moon marking as the one on his chest. This was Knuckles.

The monk boy had yellow skin, black beady eyes, a round head, and red monk-like robes with a blue sash. He is Omi.

They rise from the smoke with their arms stretching out as they cried, "We live!"

"So tell us what mortal needs our protection, Master Splint!" Omi spoke, "You just say the word and we're there A.S.A.P!"

"_Boys…" _Master Splinter said agitated.

"Hey, let me say something." Knuckles said, "Anyone who is foolish enough to mess with our family, vengeance will be OURS!" He and Omi growl a little.

"Boys!" Master Splinter cut them off and motions them towards the stone statues of Cartoons and Animes on pedestals near the ceiling. "_These _are the family guardians. They…"

Knuckles and Omi look at each other, feeling dejected a bit. "Protect the family." Omi answered, glumly.

"And you two, oh demoted ones…?" Splinter asked.

"We… (Sigh) ring the gong." Knuckles groaned in answer. (A.N: If you must know, Knuckles is going to be more Mushu-like than Omi.)

"That's right." Splinter said, "Now then, wake up the ancestors."

"One family reunion coming right up." Omi muttered as he holds up the gong with Knuckles ringing it.

"Alright, people! Let's look alive, let's go! C'mon, get up! Move it, rise and shine!" Knuckles called as the stone tablets begin glowing. "It's way past the beauty sleep thing, now trust me!"

The spiritual ancestors come out of their stones and sat on them. They begin to discuss Lucy's actions.

"I knew it, I knew it." One, Rock Lee, said. "That Lucy was a trouble maker from the start."

"Well, don't look at me!" another, Suga Mama, snapped, "She got from your side of the family!"

"She's just trying to help her father." Lois Griffin said as another, known as Dexter, came out.

"But if she's discovered." Dexter said, looking through his calculator, "Wilt Foster will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate."

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." An ancestor, Luigi said.

"My children never caused trouble." Rock Lee notes, "They all became acupuncturists!"

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" Lois said.

"No…" Suga Mama said, "Your great granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!!"

All the ancestors argue at once, except Master Splinter. Knuckles and Omi were playing checkers bored, watching them still arguing.

"Let a guardian bring her, her sister and friends back!" an ancestor, Jake Long said.

"Yes." Suga Mama agreed, taking Knuckles and the gong, holding him next to a stone statue of Simba. "Awaken the most cunning."

"No, the swiftest!" Luigi said, taking Knuckles with the gong, holding him next to a statue of Xiro.

Rock Lee, taking Knuckles and the gong, holds him next to a statue of Dojo. "No, send the wisest." He spoke.

"Make up your mind, people!" Knuckles grumbled and glared at Rock Lee, "And watch it, I gotta use these wings later."

"Silence!" Master Splinter called, making Rock Lee drop Knuckles and the gong. "We must send the most powerful of all." Master Splinter said, turning to the Great Stone Kerchak that is seen through the window and it was already morning.

Knuckles and Omi now laugh a bit, hopping on top of an empty pedestal. "Okay, we get the drift, people. We'll go!" Omi said.

Silence fell on the surprised ancestors before they burst out laughing uncontrollably. The echidna and monk just stared at them.

"Don't think we can do this, huh? Watch this then!" Knuckles said. He breathes in and blows a small fireball, nearly burning Omi's head. "Hey, watch it!" the monk yelped.

"Ha, ha! There, see? Jump back and kiss myself!" Knuckles smirked, kissing his fists. (A.N: Just some random line I used from Disney's 'Home on the Range'.)

"And don't make us have to single nobody to prove this point!" Omi added, still rubbing his almost burnt head.

"You both had already used your chance to protect the Foster family." Master Splinter reminded them.

"Not to mention your mis-guidance led Kenny McCormick to disaster!" Suga Mama added.

The ancestors turn to a ghost of Kenny who is decapitated and holding his head. "Yeah, thanks a lot." He said with his words muffled by his orange hood in sarcasm.

"What's your point?" Knuckles asked, "Besides, that kid dies all the time in the South Park cartoons!"

"The point is, we need to send a _**REAL **_Guardian to retrieve Lucy." Master Splinter explained.

"What?! But we're _real _Guardians!!" Omi whined, holding Master Splinter's face.

"You two were never worthy of this spot!!" Master Splinter yelled, grabbing the monk and echidna from their pedestal. "Now awaken the Great Stone Kerchak!" Master Splinter throws them out of the temple.

Then, Knuckles peeks back into the temple. "So you'll get back to us on this job thing, right?" then, Master Splinter throws the gong and hits Knuckles in the face as he collapsed. Master Splinter groans a little.

(A.N: Knuckles: Did I really deserve that?

Me: … yes XD)

Knuckles and Omi walk in a slouch while Omi bangs the gong on the ground. "Just one little chance. Was that too much to ask for?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, not like it'll kill you first unless you're a midget…" Knuckles agreed.

"Exact-! HEY, I'M NOT A MIDGET!!" Omi yelled in protest as Knuckles cringed with a snicker. They head to the statue of the Great Stone Kerchak. Knuckles rang the gong. "Yo! Wake up, rocky! You gotta go fetch Lucy ands her friends!" Knuckles called.

Nothing happened. Omi took the gong's stick and waved it in front of the statue's face. "C'mon, boy! Go get it, go on!" Omi whistled and threw the gong stick off the screen, "Come on!"

Still, nothing happened. Angrily, Knuckles and Omi climb up the Great Stone Kerchak.

"Grrr… _Grrrr!"_ Knuckles growled.

"Hello!" Omi called in Great Stone Kerchak's ear, bangingit with the gong. "Helloo-ooo!! HELLO!" he banged the gong extra hard against the ear, causing it to break off. Omi gasped and caught the ear. He and Knuckles heard a crackling noise.

"_Uh-oh…" _they said in panic. Suddenly, the Great Stone Kerchak crumbled to the ground, head intact minus the ear. Knuckles and Omi climbed out of the broken stones. They turned and knocked on the Kerchak's head. "Uh, Stoney? Stoooonneeeey…" Omi asked. He and Knuckles gasp to see the statue now smashed in pieces.

"Oh man, they are SO gonna kill us!" Knuckles cried.

"And by 'we', you mean you?" Omi asked dully.

"Who do you think they're gonna believe first, monk boy?"

"Great Stone Kerchak!" Splinter called through the temple window as Knuckles and Omi cringed at this. "Have you awaken yet?"

In a few seconds, Knuckles came out, holding the head of the Great Stone Kerchak up. Splinter could only see its head and Knuckles' body, thinking it was the Great Stone Kerchak.

"Uh, yeah! Just awoken!" Knuckles' voice said, "I am the Great Stone Kerchak! Good morning to ya!" Knuckles said, waving and posing as the statue. "I will go forth and receive Lucy and her friends. Did I mention already that I'm the Great Stone Kerchak?"

"Go then." Master Splinter commanded, "The fate of the Foster family rests within your hands."

"Yeah, no problem." Knuckles said while behind him, Omi held his tail. "I will not lose fate!" Omi loses his grip and they both fell down the hill under the weight of the Great Stone Kerchak's head and land on the Kerchak's pedestal with the head falling on top of Knuckles.

"Ow, ow! My elbow!" Knuckles said muffled, "Aw, ow, I know I've twisted something!" Omi quickly pushes the head off of Knuckles and shoves it off screen somewhere else.

"Great, now what? We are so doomed!" Omi groaned.

"Yeah, and all because Mrs. _**Man **_decided to take her show on the road!" Knuckles snapped.

Suddenly, Jiminy appeared and headed to where Knuckles and Omi were, asking, "Well, why can't you two just go after her?"

"Go get her? Us?" Knuckles asked, shocked, "What are you, crazy?"

"After this great stone Humpty Dumpty mess, we'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back inside our temple…" Omi agreed.

"Hey, that's it!" Knuckles exclaimed, "We can make Lucy a war hero by going to that camp and helping her train!"

"Yeah, and by then, they'll be begging us to come back to work!" Omi said.

"We went and did it this time." Knuckles smirked as he and Omi high five and ran off to catch up with Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo.

"Hey, do wait up for me!" Jiminy called as he hopped to catch up with them.

"Hey, who said _you _was coming?" Knuckles asked as he pushed Jiminy away.

Jiminy stopped as he added, "Well, I am rather lucky!"

"You? Lucky?" Omi laughed, "Do we look like suckers to you?"

"Well, you might be losers. I'm not sure." Jiminy said as they ran off again.

"Hey, who are you calling losers?" Knuckles snapped. "How 'bout I pop off those antennas off you and throw them across the yard. Then who's the loser: Him, me or you, grasshopper?"

"I don't know, but I do know I'm NO grasshopper! I'm a cricket if you must know!" Jiminy said innocently.

"Whatever." Omi groaned as he, Knuckles and Jiminy head off to find Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo.

(Read, review and suggest!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Now here's the part where we arrive at the camp

(Now here's the part where we arrive at the camp! R&R!)

Meanwhile, Jafar was leading his army at a charge on horseback through a forest. He stopped and motioned stage right. Three of the Huns dismount and walk into the forest. Then, they came back and throw two scouts before the rest of the army.

"Imperial scouts…" one of Jafar's men said.

Jafar dismounts and walks towards the scouts, who looked terrified. "Jafar the Tyrant…" one of them whispered.

He crouches down in front of them and smiled, "Nice work, men. You've found the Hun Army." The Huns laugh a bit.

"Emperor Jack _will _stop you." The other scout said.

"Stop me? He _invited _me…" Jafar suddenly grabbed the scouts by their shirts, lifting them up to his face. "By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, now I'm here to play his little game." Jafar throws them on the ground and points his sword at them as they run off. "Go and tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies!" he called as they ran towards the palace.

Jafar scratched his chin, "Now how many men does it take to deliver a message…?"

Evil Sonic smirked, cocking his laser gun. "Only one…" he hissed.

(…)

Later, Lucy (as a solider) with her sister, friends and horses, were on a hilltop outside of camp. Carly, Maria and Cosmo with Spirit and Rain are sitting down, watching Lucy quietly.

"Okay, okay. How about this then?" Lucy asked, "Excuse me, where do I sign in?" she asked in a deep manly voice. "Ah, I see you've got a sword. Well, me too. Very rough and manly." She bit her lip as she mishandles pulling out the sword out of the scabbard and it falls to the ground.

The girls and horses roll on their back, laughing hysterically at this until a pair of shoes and a belt hit them, making them stop. "Ow!" the girls yelped.

"I'm still working on it!" Lucy then sighed; "Whom am I fooling here?" she put back on her shoes and belt, pushing aside the bamboos to see the distant camp. "It will take a miracle to get me into the Army."

"I hear ya, Sis." Carly agreed.

"_**Did I hear someone asked for a miracle?!" **_a loud voice echoed. Lucy and the girls turn around and gasped. They saw two large shadows cast on a rock with red/orange flames on the sides. _**"Let me hear yah'll say aye!!" **_the voice said.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!" _Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo scream__as they, Spirit and Rain ran and hid behind a rock.

"_**That's close enough." **_The second voice said.

Cosmo gulped. "_They're ghosts…" _she whispered.

"_**Get ready, Lucy, your monstrous salvation is at hand!" **_the first voice said, _**"For we have been sent by your ancestors…" **_the shadow then sees another making a hand shadow of an Echidna and stamps it down with his foot. _**"… To guide you through your masquerade!" **_he continues and bends down. The shadows were actually Knuckles and Omi with Jiminy.

"Hey if you're gonna stay, you gotta work." Knuckles hissed as Jiminy went back to fanning the flames. They return as a two-headed monster to the girls. _**"So heed our word, because if that army finds you out as a girl, the penalty is death." **_Omi bellowed in a big voice and big flames shoot up from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"_**Who are we? WHO ARE WE?" **_Omi asked.

"_**We are the Guardians of lost souls!" **_Knuckles called. Lucy smiled in anticipation of seeing her guardians. _**"We are the powerful…"**_

"_**The pleasurable…" **_Omi added.

"_**The indestructible…" **_Knuckles continued as they came out to reveal their real size and form, "Knuckles and Omi!" Lucy stopped smiling to see the echidna and monk boy.

"Pretty hot, aren't we?" Knuckles smirked. Suddenly, Spirit and Rain come up and stomp on Knuckles and Omi. Carly and Cosmo push Spirit and Rain back.

"Oh…" Omi said, eying Cosmo. "I like her! She's pretty!" Cosmo blushed a little as she helped up Omi.

"Let me get this straight." Carly said to Lucy, "Our ancestors sent a midget and red mongrel to help you through this?"

"Hey, hey! Echidna and Monk!" Knuckles said getting up. "_Echidna _and _Monk, _not midget and mongrel. Plus, I've got the power of the Dragon." Then, he reveals his huge dragon wings to show Lucy what he means.

"You're both, uh…" Lucy began to say.

"Intimidating?" Knuckles asked.

"Awe inspiring!" Omi added.

"Too small to be guardians." Cosmo suggested.

Knuckles had a look of disappointment. "Of course." He smiled, "We're travel size for your convenience. If we were our real size, your cows would've died of fright." Knuckles patted Spirit as he tries to bite him. "Down there, Bessie." He scolded.

"Our powers are beyond your mortal imaginations." Omi added.

"For instance…" Knuckles said, leaning in and looking at… ahem, Lucy's chest, "My eyes can see straight through your armor…" Lucy covers her armor with her left arm and slaps Knuckles with her right.

"Okay, that's it! Dishonor!" Knuckles cried angrily.

"Dishonor on your whole family!" Omi cried.

"Make a note of this." Knuckles s aid to Jiminy, who takes out a pen and leaf and starts writing. "Dishonor on you!"

"Dishonor on your friends!" Omi added.

"And sister." Carly put in.

"Dishonor on your cows!" Knuckles yelled. "Dis-!"

"Stop it!" Lucy cried as the girls quickly covered the echidna and monk's mouths. "I'm sorry, alright?" Lucy said, kneeling in front of her 'guardians', "I'm just a bit nervous. I haven't done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust us." Omi said.

Knuckles added, "And no more of your slapping me, we clear on that?" Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo nod empathically.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" Omi said.

"Pack your bags, grasshopper." Knuckles said to Jiminy, "Let's move it heifer!"

"For the last time, I'm a cricket!" Jiminy frowned as he followed the gang to the camp.

(…)

Soon, Lucy heads to the camp's entrance with Carly, Maria and Cosmo with Knuckles and Omi.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Omi said, clicking two chopsticks and shrinking him and Knuckles to Jiminy's size. "I'm sure this'll last for a few hours, but it'll help." Omi said.

"Perfect." Knuckles said and gets on Lucy's shoulder while Omi gets on Cosmo's.

"Okay, now it's time to show them your manly walk." Omi said.

"Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, and head up." Knuckles said, pulling Lucy's head back. "And now… strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3, and work it." He continued. Lucy walks into the camp weirdly at what Knuckles said, drawing the attention of the men, who see her. Carly, Maria and Cosmo follow quietly.

Lucy walks through a tent and sees one man picking his nose while another man picks out dirt between his toes with chopsticks. "Isn't it beautiful?" Knuckles asked.

"They're disgusting." Lucy said, grossed out.

"No, they're men." Knuckles said, "And you'll have act just like them, so pay attention."

They look up and see another man, Jon Arbuckle, showing a dragon tattoo on his chest and belly. There were two men beside him.

The first is an orange fox with two tails, blue eyes, white gloves, red shoes, goggles on his head, a brown belt and a brown vest with a scarf. This is Miles 'Tails' Prower. The second is a black hedgehog with red markings, red eyes, white fuzz on his chest, white gloves with golden bracelets and black/white/red hover skates. He is Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Look, see? This tattoo will protect me from all harm." Jon said, smiling proudly.

Shadow thinks for a moment. Then, he smirked and punches Jon in the stomach as he falls. Tails breaks out laughing. Lucy and Knuckles watch in utter amazement as Shadow kisses his hand.

"I doubt you'll get your money back!" Tails joked.

"I don't think I can do this." Lucy said.

"It's all attitude." Knuckles said, eying Shadow. "Just be tough like that hedgehog here."

Lucy looks at Shadow as he hocks up a loogie and spits. He then noticed Lucy watching him. "And what are you looking at?" he growled.

"_Punch him, it's how they say 'hello'_." Knuckles said quietly.

Lucy looks at her fist and then punches Shadow from behind the shoulder. The force caused the hedgehog to trip into a tall figure. He was a human-like cat with black fur, brown eyes, and most of his fur was white. This was Mistoffelees, AKA Misto.

"Oh look, Shadow. You've made a new friend already." Misto smiled.

'Yeah, yeah. Let go of me." Shadow muttered as he stood back up.

"_Good." _Knuckles smiled, _"Now slap him from the behind. They like that."_

Curiously, Lucy slaps Shadow on the behind. (A.N: Why do I find that disturbing?) "Whoa-ho!" Shadow said insulted and garbs Lucy by the collar. "I'm going to beat you so badly, it'll make all your ancestors dizzy!" he hissed.

Then, Misto picks up and holds Shadow. "Shadow, relax and chant with me." He said as Shadow growled with his face turning red. "Yaaaaaaa Moouuuuuu Ahhhhhhhh Fuuuuu Daaaaaaa…" Misto said slowly with Lucy in awe while her friends and sister begin to giggle.

"_Ya Mou Ah To Fu Da…" _Shadow repeated and relaxed with his facenormal again.

"Feeling better now?" Misto asked.

"Yeah…" Shadow said, calming down as Misto placed him back on the ground. He turns to Lucy and walks away. "Ah, you aren't worth my time, Pinky Boy."

"Pinky Boy!!" Knuckles yelled out and snapped, "Say that to my face, you Emo Rodent!"

Lucy gasped as Shadow grabs her by the collar, cocking back his arm to punch. "Lucy!" Carly gasped, but Maria and Cosmo grab her. "Let go of me!" the girls hide from this.

Lucy quickly ducks down as Shadow hits Tails, who was standing behind her, instead. "Oh. Sorry, Tails." Shadow said and noticed Lucy crawling away. "Hey!"

He grabs Lucy's foot, but Tails kicks him from behind, causing him to land on Misto's chest. Tails jump attacks Lucy, but she ducks and he lands on Shadow on top of Misto.

"You're dead!" Tails cried. They fight on top of Misto. Lucy gasped and runs off. Tails noticed her and pointed, "Look there he goes!"

Lucy runs into a tent and stops. Shadow and Tails, with Misto run through the tent. Shadow stops short, as he is about to run into a soldier line for food. He looks behind him with concerned eyes as Tails stops in time. But Misto bumps into them, causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of congee and the cook behind it. The men look back and spy Lucy, who had emerged from the tent. They angrily walk right towards her.

Lucy had a look of horror on her face, knowing trouble is about to brew. "Hey, guys." She greeted.

Daffy watches this and walks back into the tent. He meets General Kakashi with four other boys in the tent. The first had long white hair, yellow eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt, red pants, a purple beaded necklace with two pointed teeth-like jewels and dog-like ears in his head. This was Inuyasha, the human demon and son of Kakashi.

With him are his three best friends. The first boy had black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with an orange/red circle in the middle, blue pants, a brown belt with a green 'D' buckle and red/white sneakers. The second had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, a blue/orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and a blue headband with a silver image of a leaf. The third had brown spiky hair, deep-blue eyes, a black T-shirt, yellow/red/blue pants, big yellow shoes and a huge Keyblade. The three were Danny Fenton/Phantom the Ghost boy and son of the Emperor, Naruto the Ninja and Sora the Keyblade-holder.

Kakashi was motioning with his pointer to a map of the region. "The Huns have struck here, here, and even here. I'll take the main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass and stop Jafar before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy, sire." Daffy said, "I do love surprises, Woo-Hoo, Woo-Hoo."

"You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Daffy believes that you're ready, you join us… Captain." Kakashi smiled, handing his sword to Inuyasha.

"Me? Captain, really?" Inuyasha asked, amazed.

"And you, Sora, shall be co-captain along with Naruto." Kakashi told Sora.

"Yes, sir." Sora and Naruto said.

"And I will help fight also, for my dad's sake." Danny said.

"Oh this is an enormous responsibility, General." Daffy said. "Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience…"

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques." Kakashi said. "An impressive military lineage. I believe Inuyasha will do an excellent job."

"Oh, I will." Inuyasha said, excited. "I won't let you down. This is, I mean, I…" he stops as Kakashi looks at him. "Yes, sir." He said somberly.

General Kakashi gets up and starts walking out of the tent. "Very good then. We'll toast Toon Japan's victory at the Parody Palace." Kakashi said and turned to Daffy. "I'll expect a report in three weeks."

"And I won't leave anything out." Daffy saluted and they exit through the tent.

"I can't believe it." Sora smiled at his best friend. "You, as captain!"

"Captain Inuyasha." Inuyasha said while tying his sword to his uniform.

"Leader of Toon Japan's finest troops." Naruto added, "No, scratch that. The greatest troops of all time!"

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. The four high-five and laugh, walking out of the tent…

…Only to see the recruits fighting. They stand left of General Kakashi, with Daffy on Inuyasha's right side. An injured recruit, Vector, sees the General and salutes him as he falls to the ground. Kakashi steps over Vector and mounts his horse.

"Most impressive." Daffy muttered in sarcasm.

"Good luck, Captain." Kakashi said as he and his mounted troop leave the camp on their horses and move on.

"_Good luck, Father…" _Inuyasha said, quietly. He looks at Danny, Sora and Naruto and then back at his troops, sighing.

Daffy smirked with his clipboard and pen in hand. "Day one."

Inuyasha knew what he had to do and walks up to them. "Soldiers!" he shouted out loud.

The recruits hear Inuyasha and stopped, even Shadow and Tails. Shadow only punches Tails' face once while staring at Inuyasha.

They back away, revealing Lucy and pointed at her, while Lucy is crouching in fetal position on the ground. "He started it!" all the recruits yelled.

Inuyasha, Danny, Sora and Naruto approach Lucy and look down at her. Lucy looks up, sees Inuyasha over top of her and gets up quickly, dusting herself off.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Inuyasha scowled.

"Sorry." Lucy said and then spoke her man voice, "I mean, uh… sorry you had to see that. You know how it is when you get those… manly urges and you just gotta kill somebody! (A.N: 0-o…XD) fix things, cook outdoors."

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

Lucy stuttered, "Uhh… I, uh…"

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Daffy said.

"Yeah, so answer him!" Naruto agreed.

Suddenly, Carly comes in with Maria and Cosmo. "Hey! You can't speak to my adopted brother like that!" Carly snarled.

"Who are you three?" Danny asked. "Girls aren't supposed to be here."

The girls were silent for a moment. "Uhh…" Carly was saying, "We're, uh…"

"We're his servants!" Cosmo said, pointing at Lucy.

"Yeah!" Maria agreed. "We help him by cleaning his weapons and other stuff."

"And you better not think of messing with him, Ninja Boy." Carly said to Naruto. Maria and Cosmo saw Sora and Danny and waved at them. The boys see the girls and just turn around in attention.

"Okay, Carly. That's enough." Lucy said and turned to Inuyasha. "I've got a name. And… it's a boy's name too."

"Tails. You should try Tails." Knuckles suggested.

"His name is Tails." Lucy said, pointing at Tails.

"I wasn't asking for his name, I was asking for yours." Inuyasha said.

"Try Ah Chu." Knuckles said.

"Ah Chu." Lucy answered.

"Ah Chu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Geshudhiet." Knuckles laughed. "Oh man, that really cracks me up."

"_Knuckles…" _Lucy whispered to him, annoyed.

"Knuckles?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's not!"

"Then what is it already?"

"Merrick!" Omi said, "Merrick was a friend of me and Knuckles growing up!"

"It's Merrick." Lucy answered.

"Merrick?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the 'name'.

"Well, Merrick did try to steal my girl o-" Knuckles began, but Lucy reached back and grabbed his mouth.

"Yes. My name is Merrick." Lucy said again.

"Can I see your conscription?" Inuyasha asked. 'Merrick' hands him the notice. "Wilt Foster…" Inuyasha reads. "Wait… THE Wilt Foster?"

"I didn't know Wilt had a son." Daffy said.

"Well… my adopted brother here is usually the quiet type, so there's a reason why our father doesn't speak about him so much." Carly said as Lucy tries to hawk up a loogie and spit, but it runs down her mouth instead.

"I can't see why." Daffy said to Inuyasha. "The boy's an absolute lunatic."

"_Just like he is…" _Shadow joked quietly and the other recruits laughed until Inuyasha, Danny, Sora and Naruto turn to them. "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Merrick, you will spend the night picking up every single grain of rice." Inuyasha said.

"And tomorrow, the _**real **_work begins." Danny said with a smirk.

All recruits, even Shadow and Tails, growl at Lucy.

"You know, we really need to work on your people skills." Knuckles mentioned to Lucy.

(Next chapter will play the 'be a man' song! In the meantime, read and review! Plus, Merrick is a name from one of Erinbubble92's Sonic characters, so I give her the credit for the name. I hope you won't mind me using it, Erin…)


	6. Chapter 6

(Next chapter, be a man

(Next chapter, be a man!)

The next morning, Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo were sleeping in their tent. So was Jiminy, happily resting on Lucy's lap, that is until a red gloved hand comes out a grabs Jiminy. "Huh?" Jiminy wondered and cringed as Knuckles winds up his antenna. Knuckles hands Jiminy to Lucy. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Jiminy cried and almost ringing like an alarm clock.

Lucy's eyes open to see the faces of Knuckles and Omi.

"Alright, rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Knuckles smiled.

"C'mon! Hup, hup, hup!" Omi cried. Hearing this, Carly, Maria and Cosmo wake up, but Lucy groans, lies back down and pulls the covers over her head.

Soon, Knuckles and Omi pull the covers off Lucy entirely. "Get some clothes on, girl!" Knuckles reminded.

"And get ready. Got breakfast for you." Omi smiled. He jumps onto Lucy's knee with a bowl of porridge with two eggs and a strip of bacon, making a happy face. "Look, you get porridge and it's happy to see you."

"Smells nice…" Jiminy said as he sniffed.

"Will you get out of that? You'll make people sick." Omi said, shoving Jiminy.

"Are you late?" Cosmo wondered.

"No time for talking." Omi said, feeding Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo mouthfuls of porridge. "Now remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting."

"Just play nice with the other kids, unless one of them picks a fight, then you'd have to kick the other kids' butt." Knuckles said.

"Sweet!" Carly smirked, pumping a fist in the air. She was always willing for a fight.

"But what of I don't feel like kicking the kids' butts?" Lucy asked with a mouthful of food.

"Oh come on!" Carly replied with her mouth full as well. "You can do this, 'Merrick'."

"Hey, no talking with your mouths full, girls." Omi scolded.

"Now let's see that war face!" Knuckles said. Lucy looks at him with wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks full of food.

"I think my rabbit slippers just ran for cover." Knuckles muttered. "C'mon, scare us girl!"

Lucy swallows the food. "_**RRRRRRRRR!!"**_ she growled with red eyes, making the monk and echidna roll backwards into the half eaten porridge.

"Ha, ha! That's more like it!" Knuckles smirked. "Now get out there and make me proud." Knuckles quickly tied Lucy's hair into a bun.

Spirit and Rain poke their heads inside, whinnying. "What do you guys mean the troops just left?" Omi asked.

"They _what??_" Lucy cried in shock. She hurriedly puts on her clothes and hops out of the tent, going off to join the other recruits.

The three girls, echidna, monk and cricket run out from the tent. "Wait, don't forget your sword!" Omi called, holding Lucy's sword.

Knuckles sighed with a smile. "Our little kiddo's off to destroy people," he said, sniffing. Jiminy stroked his head, saying "Aww…"

(…)

Meanwhile, the troops were muddling around Inuyasha's tent. "Order, people. Order!" Daffy cried.

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" Edward Elric joked.

"Oh, and a sweet pungent shrimp!" Misto added, although he wasn't a funny a fan of Chinese food. Still, Tails, Shadow and other began to laugh.

"Moo goo gai pan." One recruit, Aladdin, added.

"Hardy, har, har. Very funny." Daffy groaned.

Tails turned to see 'Merrick' coming up to run to the group. "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Tails said.

Lucy stops between the Fox and Hedgehog. "Helloooo, Merrick." Tails greeted. "Ya hungry?"

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Shadow said and grabs 'Merrick' by the collar, drawing back his fist. Lucy hides her face with her face. Misto tried his best to stop Shadow, since he didn't like fighting, while Tails closed his eyes and puts his fingers in his ears in excitement.

"Soldiers!" Inuyasha's voice called. The soldiers quickly line up. Lucy on the ground noticed and lines up also. Sora comes up and hands Inuyasha a bow and quiver of arrows. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." Inuyasha announced as he, Sora, Danny and Naruto walk down the line of soldiers. "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

"Ooooohh..." Shadow said, mockingly, "Calls himself a tough guy, whose only weakness is that 'S' word." (A.N: you know what I mean, right?)

Inuyasha hears this and turns around with knocked arrow pointing towards Shadow. "_Shadow_…" he smirked. All recruits, even Lucy, take a step back leaving Shadow one step forward. Shadow feels a little frightened when he sees Danny giving him the 'You're dead' look.

But Inuyasha points the arrow skyward and shoots it into the top of a high pole. "Thank you for volunteering!" Danny smiled, laughing at his own joke when the hedgehog thought Inuyasha was gonna shoot him.

"Now, retrieve the arrow." Sora said.

Shadow frowns annoyed at the joke, but then bows to Inuyasha, Sora, Danny and Naruto. _"I'll get that little pretty boy. And I'll do it easy peasy."_ He mumbled as he prepares to leap onto the pole.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Inuyasha said. Daffy walked in and hands Inuyasha two bronze disks. Inuyasha holds one up high, speaking to all the troops. "This represents discipline." Inuyasha said, handing the weight to Shadow and the weight falls to the ground, taking Shadow's arm with it.

"And this represents strength." Naruto added, handing the other weight to Shadow, making him fall to the ground once again. The troops laugh while Lucy looked concerned. "You need both to reach the arrow." Sora explained.

Then, Shadow climbs up the pole. He realizes that he was slipping and tried to use his teeth. Still, he slipped down the pole under the weight. _"I think I just broke something…"_

Tails tries it but fails, falling painfully to the ground. Misto falls after his try and made the pole go up and went down, due to his weight, though he looked light.

Even Lucy fails and falls to the ground. Lucy rubs her behind as she walks away in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sora, Danny and Naruto groaned. "We've got a long way to go." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha grabs and throws staffs to the soldiers. Lucy was about to catch until Shadow intercepts Lucy's staff. He then tripped her with it. Lucy stares annoyed as Shadow drops the staff to her.

Inuyasha: **Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Huns**

He throws up two pots and breaks them apart with his staff. The troops are highly impressed. "Hua!" the recruits said, putting their staffs out at arms length.

Inuyasha: **Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons?**

Tails smiles and puts a beetle down Lucy's back. Lucy cringes as it causes her to flail erratically. Most of the soldiers fall as Lucy moves uncontrollably, knocking them out. Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy see this as Knuckles smacked his forehead.

Inuyasha: **You're the saddest bunch I ever met**

But you can bet before we're through

She jabs him in his stomach. Inuyasha stops Lucy and takes her staff, grabbing her by the collar. Knuckles tried to get Inuyasha for looking at Lucy, but Omi and Jiminy grab his tail to stop him.

(To Lucy) **Mister, I'll make a man out of you**

In another training ground, Naruto steps on a lever, throwing up 3 apples, which he hits with 3 arrows from one bow. He too was helping Inuyasha train the troops.

Naruto: **Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within**

The recruits try and fail. Lucy gets ready to fire when Omi pops up and sticks an apple on her arrow before she shot. Lucy looks at Omi in shock and paused. Naruto looks disdainfully at Lucy as she cracked a huge smile with an anime sweat drop on her head.

Later, Danny balances a bucket of water on his head, holding a staff. The recruits fire stone at him, which Danny deflects with the staff.

Danny: **Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win**

Lucy wobbles with the bucket of water on her head. As the recruits throw stones at her, the bucket tips over onto her head.

Sora: **You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

Sora throws his hand down into a river and retrieves a fish. Lucy and Shadow watch this.

Sora: **Somehow, I'll make a man out of you!**

Lucy throws her hand down into the river and retrieves Shadow's foot. Lucy looks down to see him growling underwater while nervously placing it back on the ground. Knuckles came out of the water with a fish in hand to give to Lucy.

Then, the recruits try to run through a field of fire arrows.

Misto: **I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Shadow follows Misto, but falls and gets hit in the behind with an arrow. (A.N: Sorry, Shad!

Shadow: not your fault, it's in the script.)

Shadow: **Say goodbye to those who knew me**

Tails bangs his head on a stone slab but his teeth get knocked out as he falls to the ground.

Tails: **Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?**

Inuyasha practices martial arts with Lucy. With a punch in the face, he knocks her back into a tree. Omi and Jiminy fanned Lucy as Knuckles squirted water in her face. Knuckles acts as a boxing coach.

Knuckles and Omi: **This guy's got 'em scared to death**

Knuckles and Omi push Lucy back into the ring.

Lucy: **Hope he doesn't see right through me**

Misto was hopping across poles protruding from the water.

Misto: **Now I really wish I knew how to swim**

Misto stops as Inuyasha, Naruto, Sora, Danny and the other recruits pile behind him.

Recruits (chorus): **Be a man**

Cannon fire misses the target, which looks like Jafar in the middle of an open field.

Inuyasha: **We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man)**

Tails kicks the support structure out from Lucy's cannon and it begins to fall.

Sora: **With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man)**

Lucy quickly grabs the cannon and it fires high and back towards the camp landing, exploding Daffy's tent.

Naruto: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

It was the night as Lucy and the others head to the tent. Inuyasha was looking over the camp from the hill, not looking pleased.

Danny: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Inuyasha and his troops laden with poles on their shoulders, carrying bags of grain with one on each side. They march up a hill.

Sora: **Time is racing toward us**

**Till the Huns arrive**

Daffy points Inuyasha's eyes back to a struggling Lucy, who falls to the ground. Jiminy, Knuckles and Omi try to pick her up but hide when Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny come up to her.

Naruto: **Heed our every order**

**And you might survive**

Inuyasha picks up her pole with grain, puts in on top of his shoulders and returns to the troops. Lucy looks rejected and falls down.

Later in the night, Inuyasha comes and hands the reins of Spirit and Rain to Lucy as she is with Carly, Maria and Cosmo.

Danny: **You're unsuited for the rage of war**

**So pack up, go home, you're through**

Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny leave and so did Lucy. But she stops to see the arrow at the top of the pole.

Inuyasha: **How could I make a man out of you?**

Carly, Maria and Cosmo watch as Lucy takes the weights and tries to climb the pole again.

Chorus: **Be a man**

Inuyasha: **We must be swift as the coursing river**

Lucy falls again and looks at the weights, getting an idea. She ties the weights together behind the pole and uses the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole.

Sora: **(Chorus: Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**

As the sun begins to rise, the recruits come out of their tents to see Lucy trying to climb. They cheer her on and so did Carly, Maria and Cosmo.

Naruto: **(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire**

Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny were coming out of the tent when the arrow Inuyasha shot onto the pole lands in front of their feet. They look up and see Lucy sitting on top of the pole with the troops cheering.

Danny: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Soon, Lucy was getting the hang of it and she really improved, even with the troops inspired by her. Troops hit all the apple targets with arrows correctly.

Inuyasha: **(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river**

Lucy was racing in front of Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto, Danny and the recruits with the pole and weights on her shoulders.

Sora: **(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon**

Lucy and Inuyasha were fighting and Lucy kicks Inuyasha in the face with a round house. Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his chin but looking pleased.

Misto smiled, doing acrobatics on the poles as the troops followed.

Staffs were being thrown to troops; Lucy was about to grab it until Shadow catches it. To her surprise**, **Shadow hands Lucy hers.

Naruto: **(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire**

Shadow was easily running through arrows.

Tails breaks the block without breaking a sweat.

Lucy smiles, holding up fish.

Danny: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

Lucy's cannon fires, hitting the Jafar target.

Lucy and the others jump in the air in their fighting style. They were ready for the war to defeat Jafar and the Huns. Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny were proud of them, even Lucy was proud of herself… _and seemingly taking an interest to Inuyasha… _


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, Jafar was sitting on top of a tree. He cuts off the very top with his sword. He looks around, trying to see what Emperor Jack and his troops are up to.

"_Rrah!_" suddenly, Iago swoops by and drops a little doll. Jafar takes the doll and sniffs it, looking surprised. He drops down to the ground to face some of his troops.

"Here." Jafar said, tossing the doll to Hades. "What do you see?"

Hades felt the doll as he touched it. He felt something. "Black pine from the high mountains." He realized as Chase Young takes the doll while Collector sees a hair and takes it.

"White horse hair." Collector found out. "Imperial stallions."

Chase Young takes a sniff at the doll. "Sulfur from cannons." He explained to Jafar

Jafar solves the clues altogether. "This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass where the Imperial Army's waiting for us." Jafar spoke.

"We can avoid them easily." Chase Young smirked.

Jafar shook his head. "No, the quickest way to Emperor is through the pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll." He smirks evilly. "We should return it to her."

--

Later on, Lucy, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Spirit, Jiminy, Knuckles and Omi were near the tall reeds and bamboo next to a cooling lake. Lucy was planning to take a bath in the pond and was behind Spirit as she took off her clothes.

Knuckles felt concerned, "Hey, no, no way, this is not such a cool idea." He said, "What if someone saw you?"

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I need to smell like one." Lucy said, untying her hair.

Knuckles was holding a towel, covering his eyes with his dreadlocks. "So a couple of guys don't rinse their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Well, I admit of liking the scent of corn chips."

The echidna heard a splash and they turn to see Lucy jumping into the lake and splashing water on them. "Ha…" Lucy sighed, relaxed by the cool water.

"Okay, all right, that's good enough." Knuckles said, "Now c'mon, get out before you start winkling like a wet raisin." He holds out a towel towards Lucy, keeping his eyes covered to not see her.

"He does have a point." Maria said.

"Maybe you should listen to him." Cosmo suggested.

"Yeah," Carly agreed, "I'd get out if I were you."

"Hey, if you guys are so worried, go stand watch." Lucy said, washing herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Knuckles said mockingly and walked in a womanly fashion, speaking in a woman's voice, "_Stand watch, Knuckles and Omi while I blow our secret with my_ _stupid girly habits." _He turns to Omi, the girls and Jiminy. "Humph, hygiene." Knuckles groaned in a normal voice.

Jiminy then alarms the echidna and monk. "Guys, watch out!" he cried out in shock.

"Huh?" the echidna, monk, and girls wondered.

"Me first! Me first! Me first!" males voices cried. Suddenly Misto, Shadow and Tails ran by and unnoticingly smack the creatures and girls in the face with colored boxers.

"Ew! Gross!" Maria cried, throwing the boxers away.

"Wait, why would they need boxers if they don't even wear clothing, except for the gloves and shoes?" Carly asked.

"You're the one writing the story, you put that in, remember?" Cosmo replied.

"Oh yeah, now I do." Carly shrugged.

But Knuckles gasped to see the boys take off their bits of clothing and head to the water. "Oh great, now we're doomed!" Knuckles cried, turning to the gang, "There's a couple of thing I know they're BOUND to notice!"

"Shotgun!" the hedgehog heads into the water first.

"You stole my head start, admit it!" the fox jumped in after him. Misto comes and stops to dip his foot to check the temperature then jumps in. "GERANIMO!" he cried, splashing into the waters, causing a huge wave. Shadow and Tails ride the waves towards Lucy. She gasped to see them and hides her face behind a lily pad.

But Shadow notices her. "Hey, Merrick!" he called out.

Lucy peeks over the lily pad and spreads it on the water, covering her chest. "Oh hi guys, I didn't know you were here." Lucy said nervously in her manly voice. The boys turn to share 'this guys' a weirdo' looks. "I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." She continues and hides behind a rock keeping her front facing the rock.

"Hey, come back here." Tails smiled. "I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over." He extends his hand to shake hands with Lucy feeling sorry for 'Merrick'. "Hello, I'm Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails."

Lucy was covering her chest with her left arm and turns to shake his hand with an outstretched right arm, smiling. She then chuckled nervously. Lucy turns and wades away from the fox and runs into Misto.

"And I'm Mistoffelees, Misto for short." Misto greeted.

Lucy smiles nervously and waves slightly. "Hello, Misto."

"And I am Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate Life-form and King of the rock!" Shadow said, standing on top of a rock to look down at the others. Lucy looks down into the water to hide her eyes from Shadow. "And there's nothing you Girly cubs can do about it." The hedgehog continued and smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah, ya big emo?" Tails asked, taking a fighting stance, "Well I think Merrick and I can take you."

"I really don't wanna take him anywhere." Lucy said, wading away not wanting to fight.

"Merrick, we have to fight!" Tails exclaimed.

"No, we don't." Lucy said, unnaturally. "We could just close our eyes and swim around!"

"C'mon." Tails said, taking her. "Quit being such a g- Yeowch!" he suddenly felt something painful. "Something bit me!"

Omi appears out of the water spurring something out. "Man, and to think Raimundo's recipes were awful." Omi groaned, grossed out.

Tails turns to see Omi. "Ah! Snake!" Tails cried mistaking Omi for a snake. The boys panicked and climb on the rock and on each other.

Lucy whistles for Spirit and wades back to shore. Spirit hears her and comes close enough to shore and Lucy hides behind him as she wraps a towel around her body. Carly, Maria and Cosmo pull the reins to help the stallion.

The boys out in the lake calmed down sitting on the rock. "_Some king of the rock!" _Tails joked to Shadow, who then pushes the fox off the rock.

"Man that was WAY too close." Lucy said, wrapping the towel around her.

"No, that was vile! You owe me big, girl!" Omi said angrily, brushing his teeth in hope to wipe the taste. "And stop laughing at me." Omi added to Knuckles, who was snickering while hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"You should've seen your face after that." Knuckles smirked, still snickering.

"I **never **want to see a naked man again." Lucy said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Seconded." Maria said as Cosmo and Carly nodded. Suddenly the rest of the troops run by naked and jump into the lake. The girls' eyes widened at this.

"Okay, was that even necessary?" Carly asked, annoyed.

"But you're the one…"

"I know, Cosmo. I know I'm writing the story." Carly grumbled as Cosmo giggled.

"Omi…" Knuckles grinned slightly at the monk, nodding towards the lake.

"No way, don't look at me." Omi said firmly, "I ain't biting no more butts."

"Too bad, Kikki would've liked it." Knuckles then held up some photos from nowhere, as Omi's jaw dropped literally. "But this'll do."

"Hey, you SAID there wasn't any film in that camera!!" Omi exclaimed angrily.

"I lied." The echidna grinned as Omi frowned.

(Sorry if it's short, but I'll do the rest when I can this weekend.)


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, Lucy was outside Daffy's tent having fully dressed. She hears that Daffy, Inuyasha, Sora, Danny and Naruto are talking from inside.

"You boys think your troops are ready for battle? As if, they wouldn't last a minute against the Huns." Daffy said.

"Hey, they've completed their training." Sora objected.

"Those men and animals are no fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain." Daffy said, "Once the general reads my report, your troops might never see battle."

"Oh you don't buddy." Omi frowned, "We've worked really hard to get Lucy and those girls into the war of all time."

"This excuse for a duck's messing with our plan already." Knuckles added to the monk and cricket.

"We're not even finished yet!" Inuyasha cried.

"Careful with what you say, Captain." Daffy warned, "General Kakashi may be your father and Danny may be Emperor Jack's son, but I am his council. And one more thing, I got that job on my own." He opens the entrance of the tent for Inuyasha, Danny Sora and Naruto. "You're all dismissed."

The four boys stormed out of the tent and passed by Lucy and the others.

"Hey, how we hold him and you punch!" Carly said while Maria and Cosmo motion a punch.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with the girls along with Sora and Danny, but Inuyasha didn't react.

"Or not…" Lucy mentions and turned to Inuyasha, "For what it's worth, I'd think you would make a great captain." She told him.

Inuyasha paused to glance back and then continues. Sora, Danny and Naruto followed. Knuckles and Omi noticed Lucy's glance on Inuyasha, Carly's on Naruto, Maria's on Sora and Cosmo's on Danny. "Hey, we saw that!" the echidna said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Knuckles asked teasingly.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Omi pointed out, "Back to your tent, young lady."

Lucy obeyed and walks away with a look of delight. Maria and Cosmo smiled at Carly. "What now?" Carly wondered.

"Maybe Knuckles and Omi are right about Lucy." Maria said, "Even I noticed your romance glance with Naruto."

"What- **I DO NOT!!!**" Carly snapped, "No way, no how! I mean, sure Naruto's cute but that doesn't mean I _**like**_ him! And what about you two with Sora and Prince Danny?"

Maria and Cosmo blushed, turning red.

"I just think that Sora is really cute and sweet-mannered." Maria said.

"And so is Danny." Cosmo agreed.

"Right…" Carly smirked, "We should head back inside with Lucy." The three girls walk to the tent.

The echidna, monk and cricket are alone. "I think it's about time we take this war into our own hands." Knuckles said, rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

--

The creatures wait inside Daffy's tent. Daffy emerges carrying a rubber ducky and wrapped in a towel with showering slippers on his feet. He whistles as he walks off. Then the guardians and cricket enter his tent.

Omi was curiously looking at a photo of Daffy smiling and pointing at himself and was with Emperor Jack. Knuckles looked to see Jiminy writing a message with the tip of his umbrella.

Jiminy continues to write the letter. He finishes and Knuckles took the paper. "Okay, let's see what we got here." Knuckles then reads, "_From General Kakashi, dear son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass and it would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up."_

"Oh, yeah." Knuckles said, "Except you forgot 'and since we're out of potpourri, maybe you wouldn't mind bringing up some' HELLO, this is the Army! Make it sound urgent! You know what I'm talking about?" he yelled out.

Jiminy panicked and rewrote the note. Knuckles and Omi look at it. "There, that's much better." Omi said, taking the paper. "Okay, let's go!"

--

Meanwhile, Spirit and Rain were drinking from the trough. Knuckles is on Spirit's back.

"Yo, old buddy. We need a ride or lift." Knuckles said. Then Spirit squirted Knuckles off his back with water from his mouth.

--

Later on, Daffy was walking out of the lake wrapped in a towel; sounds of laughter can be heard from the troops.

"You're all despicable!" Daffy mutters and shouts at them, "You boys owe me another pair of slippers! And I do NOT squeal like a girl." Suddenly a warthog named Pumbaa comes in and chomps down on the slipper Daffy is holding. "_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**_" he cried, squealing like Jack Spicer.

"That's not even funny!" Daffy snapped at the person writing our story.

"Stick to the script, Daffy or I'll bring in Bugs." The author said sternly.

Daffy turns to see a solider which is really Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy as Omi and Jiminy are inside the dummy sitting on Pumbaa and Knuckles sat on top of Pumbaa behind the dummy using sticks to gesticulate with the dummy's arms to push the note towards Daffy. Omi and Jiminy were working the mouth. "Urgent news from the general!" Knuckles announced in a deep voice.

Daffy stared at the dummy and Pumbaa. "What, you've never seen a warthog before?" Knuckles asked.

"And who are you?" Daffy asked.

"Excuse me!" Knuckles snapped, "I think the question is: who are you? And no I'm not referring to Rafiki the Baboon! We're in war man; this is no time for stupid questions. I should have your bill for that." As he talks, Pumbaa starts walking forward. "Snatch it right off your head." Knuckles said swiping an arm as Daffy's bill. Omi and the cricket jump and turn the upper half of the dummy around after Pumbaa passes Daffy. Daffy read the message. "But I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before you get reported." Knuckles said as Pumbaa stops at a tree and letting the creatures climb up it with the dummy and Pumbaa runs off.

Daffy reads the message and looks around for the solider but sees that he's gone. He then runs into Inuyasha, Danny, Sora and Naruto's tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the General!" Daffy cried, "We're needed at the front."

Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy see this. "Pack your bags, boys, we're finally moving out!" Knuckles smiled. The echidna, cricket and monk high-five each other with grins.


	9. Chapter 9

Since the 'urgent message', Inuyasha, Danny, Sora, Naruto, Lucy and the other troops head off for war and soon it was several days to the war as they march up a hill. Inuyasha was leading the way on his horse Black Beauty.

Army: **For a long time we've**

**Been marching off to battle**

Shadow was bored as he passes by some cows, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and Maggie.

Shadow: **In a thundering herd**

**We feel a lot like cattle**

"Moo…" the cows cried.

Army: **Like the pounding beat**

**Our aching feet**

**Aren't easy to ignore**

Suddenly, Tails comes to catch up with his friends.

Tails: **hey! Think of instead**

**A girl worth fighting for**

Hearing this, Shadow and Misto look upwards dreamily. Lucy and her best friends/sister were behind him. "Huh?" they wondered.

Tails: **That's what I said**

**A girl worth fighting for**

**I want her paler than the moon**

**With eyes that shine like stars**

Shadow: **My girl will marvel at my strength**

**Adore my battle scars**

Misto: **I couldn't care less**

**What she'll wear or what she looks like**

**It all depends on what she cooks**

**Like: Beef, pork, chicken…**

All three: **Mmm…**

Soon the soldiers were crossing the river with swords over their heads.

Shadow: (to Lucy) **Bet the local girls**

**Thought you were quite the charmer**

Tails appears with his armor full of water making him look muscular.

Tails: **And I'll bet the ladies**

**Love a man in armor**

He flexes and the water leaks out of his armor making Tails look like his normal self. Soon they pass lady workers working in a rice field. Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy were in a carriage that was holding the cannons and Spirit and Rain were carrying them.

Army: **You can guess what we**

**Have missed the most**

**Since we went off to war**

Omi whistles to the ladies with Knuckles ready to smack him but Jiminy held his arm, as Carly made a gagging gesture and Maria and Cosmo rolled their eyes.

Tails: **What do we want?**

Army: **A girl worth fighting for**

Lucy turns to see the ladies and hides her face as the ladies giggled.

Shadow: **My girl will think I have no faults**

Misto: **That I'm a major find**

Lucy is caught between her new friends who all look dreamily waiting for ideal woman. She is forced to sing.

Lucy: **Uh, how about a girl who's got a brain**

**Who always speaks her mind?**

Shadow, Tails and Misto look at Lucy disdainfully looking disappointed and disgusted. "Nah!" they said.

Tails grabs Lucy's shoulder and leans on her; she takes his hand off and shakes her head disapprovingly. He leans against the carriage of cannons.

Tails: **My manly ways and turn of phrase**

**Are sure to thrill her**

Shadow: **He thinks he's such a lady-killer!**

He hits Spirit so that the carriage runs out from under Tails. Tails looks upset then falls in the mud.

Daffy: **I've a girl back home**

**Who's unlike any other**

Shadow: (aside to Lucy) **Yeah the only girl**

**Who'd love him is his mother!**

Lucy smiles in amusement as Daffy glared daggers at them. Then the army is lining up locking arms across each other's shoulders with Lucy in the middle to his discontent.

Army: **But when we come home**

**In victory**

**They'll line up at the door!**

Tails: **What do we want?**

Army: **A girl worth fighting for!**

Tails: **Wish that I had…**

Army: **A girl worth fighting for!**

Then Lucy breaks away and walks in the opposite direction of the army and whistles to the tune. Lucy turns to see Shadow, Tails and Misto with snowballs about to pelt her so she turns around.

**A girl worth fighting-!**

Suddenly, they have stunned looks on their faces. The army saw ruins of a burned out village. The soldiers walk through the singed gate and look around at the few planks that remain from the buildings. _*Saint version of Lilium starts playing in background*_

"Search for survivors!" Inuyasha ordered.

As they did, Carly, Maria and Cosmo watched frightened. Even the duo and cricket were stunned.

Then Lucy was walking around the burned-out village. She looks down and gasped. She finds the doll that Jafar had unknowingly to her. She holds the doll and looks up sorrowfully. Inuyasha, Danny, Sora, Naruto, and Carly (since she is Lucy's adopted sister) came to her.

"I don't understand." Inuyasha said, "My father should've been here."

"Captain!" Daffy called from the top of a hill.

He points down to the valley where lays the soldiers of General Kakashi's army. Dead. Inuyasha, Danny, Sora, Naruto and Carly were shocked by this to see the remains of Kakashi's army. Flags were poking up out of the snow, armor lying face down, broken cannon carts. Lucy, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Inuyasha, Danny, Sora, Naruto, Shadow, Tails and Misto have the look of horror on their faces as they look into the valley.

Misto walks up from the valley carrying a headband that was familiar to Kakashi's. "_The General…_" he said sadly handing the headband to Inuyasha.

"_Sensei…" _ Naruto whispered sadly. Carly stared at him, feeling sorry for Naruto.

Inuyasha was saddened to see his father and the army was killed, even Naruto was sad of losing his teacher and friend. The half-demon sighed and takes the headband. Lucy watches as Inuyasha walks to the edge of the hill. He draws his sword and stabs it into the snow upright. He kneels down and ties the headband around the top of the sword.

Lucy guesses that it was Inuyasha's way of mourning and honoring his father. She approaches him from behind. _"I'm so sorry…" _she softly said.

Inuyasha gets up and turns around, putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder appreciating Lucy's respect for him. Then he walks by and walks to the center of the troops. Inuyasha grabs Black Beauty by the saddle, takes one quick look of grief and mounts his horse.

"The Huns are moving quickly." He announced, "Well make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for Emperor Jack now. Move out!"

The army and Inuyasha move out. Lucy pauses and looks at the sword Inuyasha has placed. She takes out the doll she found and places the doll at the base of the sword. She turns around and joined the rest of the troops marching on.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on, Lucy and the other troops were soon in the high snowy mountains. She was standing to Spirit and Rain saddled to the cart with cannons with Carly, Maria and Cosmo. Suddenly a cannon blast shoots out of the cart and explodes in the air. The troops look surprised. Lucy glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Knuckles and Omi with sorrowful faces. Knuckles pointed at Omi who pointed back at the echidna.

"Oh, brother…" Jiminy frowned at Knuckles and Omi.

Inuyasha charges up to Lucy on his horse with Danny, Sora, Naruto and Daffy beside him. "What happened here?!" he asked angrily.

"Uhhh…" Lucy was mumbling.

"You just gave away our position!" Inuyasha scowled, "Now we're…"

Suddenly an arrow hits Inuyasha in the shoulder as he falls to the ground.

Inuyasha quickly recovered the attack. "Get out of range!!" he called. The troops look up.

Then out of the hills were fire arrows as they fall all around the troops.

The troops hurriedly run away. Lucy pulls Spirit and Rain by the reins to hurry them up. Then fire arrows start hitting the cart with cannons attached to Spirit and Rain. The cart begins to blaze with fire. Spirit and Rain whinny because of this.

Inuyasha saw Lucy, the girls and the horses in trouble. "Save the cannons!" he commanded.

The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Lucy steadies Spirit and Rain to keep them from bolting. Misto grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab as many cannons as they safely can.

Lucy pulls out her sword and cuts Spirit and Rain free from the cart. She and Maria mount Spirit while Carly and Cosmo mount Rain and charge away from the fire. The cart explodes sending Lucy, Maria, Carly and Cosmo flying off Spirit and Rain, Lucy losing her helmet and sword which land near her. Then Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy were sent flying by the blast screaming and landed near Lucy and her friends/sister.

"Oh sure, save the ponies…" Knuckles said in sarcasm.

Ignoring that, Lucy grabs Knuckles as Cosmo carries Omi and Carly picks up Jiminy. They run to the troops' position as Lucy hides Knuckles and Omi who both shrank with 'Changing Chopsticks' in her suit so no one can see them. Spirit and Rain follow them. Shadow, Tails, Misto and the other recruits set up cannons against rocks. They dodge a set of arrows that fall around them.

"Fire!" Danny ordered.

They launch a volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Jafar's army hides.

"Fire!" Sora cried, "Fire! Fire! Fire at will!"

Still Lucy, Shadow and Tails launch a second volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. No more arrows can be seen coming from the mountain position.

"Hold the last cannon." Naruto said as Shadow poised to light his last cannon and pauses. In fact everyone pauses for a moment. They see the Huns returning to the top of the mountains. Suddenly Jafar and his troops appear at the top of the mountain.

"Prepare to fight." Inuyasha said raising his sword and everyone else takes their swords also. "If we die, we die with honor."

Lucy felt afraid of this. Still she knew that she must fight and her courage came back to her.

Jafar roars and raises his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Inuyasha's position. Iago flies off his shoulder on Jafar's war cry. The Huns army follows.

"Shadow, aim the cannon at Jafar." Inuyasha said.

Lucy thinks it was bad. Even though Shadow can somehow kill Jafar, she knew that the troops might be unstoppable against his great army. That had to be a way to wipe them all out. Lucy looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. She has an idea. She rushes forward.

"Hey!" Shadow cried as Lucy pushes him aside and grabs the last cannon.

"Merrick, come back!" Inuyasha called, "Merrick!"

Lucy charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the Hun army being led by Jafar and Iago. Knuckles and Omi look over her at the oncoming horde with worry in their eyes.

"Stop!" Inuyasha cried as he runs after her.

She ignored him and plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang.

Knuckles looked to see Jafar riding closer to their position. "All right you might want to light that right about now!" Knuckles cried, "Quickly! Quickly!"

Lucy takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Suddenly Iago swoops by and knocks Lucy down scattering the flint rock.

"C'mon we've gotta help!" Naruto said to Shadow, Tails, Misto, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Danny and Sora.

"Yeah!" Carly agreed taking out a sword from a soldier. They pulled out their swords and charge towards Lucy's position.

Lucy tries to search for the flint in the snow in vain. She sees Knuckles and has an idea. She grabs him and pulls him by the tail causing him to light the fuse with his fire breath. Knuckles and Omi land on the cannon and the cannon fires off just above the charging Jafar.

"You missed him!" Knuckles called angrily taking off as they ride the cannon toward the snow embankment, "How could you miss like that? He was just 3-feet in front of you!"

The cannon lodges in the snow and explodes causing the beginning of an avalanche. Lucy looks up with a smirk on her face to see her plan work. Jafar turns to watch in horror as many of his troops begin to be swallowed up by the snow.

"YRRRRRRRAAH!!!!!" he roared at Lucy. He raises a sword and swipes it at Lucy with his sword hitting her in the right side. Lucy falls back grabbing her right side. She turns and tries to bolt away from the avalanche. Jafar gains his composure and starts to run away from the avalanche. Inuyasha looks with shock as he sees the avalanche coming toward him. Lucy grabs Inuyasha as she passes by him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Shadow, Tails, Misto, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Danny, Sora and Naruto cried running towards them and the avalanche. But they stop noticing the oncoming avalanche. They turn around and run back the way they came. "**WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**" they cried screaming.

Spirit jumps away from the troops' position and starts to run towards Lucy. Soon the avalanche swallows up Jafar as he screams in horror. Spirit arrives at Lucy's position just ahead of the avalanche. She jumps onto him and reaches for Inuyasha. She grabs his hand then the avalanche rushes forth breaking their grip turning Spirit around facing the oncoming avalanche of snow.

Shadow, Tails, Misto, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Danny, Sora and Naruto run to stand behind a rock. They see the snow approaching close and run to a large shelter where the rest of Inuyasha's army is positioned just as the avalanche reaches their position.

Then Knuckles and Omi appear riding down the snow on a shield. "Lucy!" Omi cried.

Knuckles noticed hair sticking up from the snow. "Lucy?" he wondered and picks up the hair which is really a Hun! "Arrrrrr." He growled.

"Nope." Knuckles pushed the Hun back under the snow.

"LUCY!!!" Knuckles cried as he noticed something. He picks it up and reveals him hold Jiminy by the antennae. "Man you are one lucky bug." He smiled.

Suddenly Lucy and Spirit burst out of the snow riding above it into the teeth of the avalanche. She looks back and sees Inuyasha passed out riding the wave of snow.

"Inuyasha!" Lucy cried. She turns around and rides to Inuyasha's position. She picks him up and places him on Spirit. She turns him around again to be riding upstream.

Meanwhile Shadow was on top of the soldiers, the girls, Danny, Sora and Naruto. "Do you see them?" Misto wondered.

"Yes!" Shadow cried. He shoots an arrow with a rope attached. "Perfect! Now I'll just pull them to safe…" he grasps at air as the rope completely passed through his hands. "…ty."

Inuyasha and Lucy were riding on Spirit with the echidna, monk and cricket riding up to them on the shield.

"Hey, Lucy! We've found the lucky grasshopper!" Knuckles shouted.

"Cricket, darn it! Cricket!" Jiminy snapped.

"We need help!" Lucy shouted knowing that they could die at any moment. Then Shadow's arrow lands nearby her and she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to Spirit.

"Oh nice, very nice." Knuckles said impressed about the cricket's luck and placing them next to him and Omi. "Stay close to us."

"Alright!" Jiminy said.

Suddenly Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy scream in horror to see that they've about to fall over the cliff. "Ahh! We're gonna die, we're gonna die!!!" Knuckles yelled panicking, "I know we're gonna die! No way can we survive this! Death is coming!" they fall off the cliff but Lucy knocks the arrow and shoots it toward the sky.

Back to the troops, Shadow was annoyed to see he failed to save his friends. "_I can't believe I let it slip through my fingers." _He muttered. Suddenly Lucy's arrow lands in his hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff. Naruto grabbed onto Shadow, then Carly, then Maria and Cosmo, then Tails, then Sora and Danny, and more of the soldiers grab onto him and they hold Shadow steady near the cliff edge with the rope caught over the cliff.

"Pull!" Naruto cried. But it was no use.

Then Misto comes in and prays as he calmly walks up to the soldiers. He forms an electric rope to lift them and pull backwards hauling Lucy, Inuyasha, Spirit, Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy to safety.

"I knew we could do it!" Omi cheers and high-five Knuckles.

"You da man!" Knuckles said to Lucy as she looks pleased.

"Well, sort of." Omi added as Lucy grimaces.

The soldiers help them up to the cliff and place them on the ground with Inuyasha recovering. "Step back guys, give them some air." Tails said.

Inuyasha coughed and catches his breath. "Merrick, you are the craziest man I've ever met!" Inuyasha said to Lucy, "And for that I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust." Lucy smiles big, glad that Inuyasha respects her and trusts her.

"Let's hear it for Merrick!" Tails cheered, "The bravest of us all!"

"You're king of the mountain!" Shadow agreed lifting his arms in the airs.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Misto agreed.

Inuyasha helps Lucy beginning to stand up. "Ahh!" she cried, clutching her right side.

"Merrick!" Carly cried.

"Merrick, what's wrong?" Sora wondered.

Lucy removes her hand slightly to show the blood on her hand and seeping through the armor from the cut that Jafar did. Inuyasha gasped in horror. "He's wounded, someone get help!" Inuyasha cried. Lucy seemed to lose blood fast. She starts to pass out. The images of Inuyasha, Danny, Sora, Naruto, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Shadow, Tails and Misto begin to fade as she loses consciousness. _"Merrick, hold on…" _Inuyasha told her, _"Hold on…"_

Inuyasha was the last thing Lucy had heard before she became unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on, there was a tent that was set up. Lucy and the medic, Lola Bunny, are inside. Outside, Inuyasha stand by the entrance. Danny and Sora were holding Maria and Cosmo who were crying. Naruto tries to comfort Carly who was deeply concerned about her sister. Shadow, Tails and Misto look quite concerned. Lola comes out from the tent and whispers to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks astonished and goes into the tent.

Inside, "Merrick" is lying down. She opens her eyes, sees Inuyasha and smiles at the sight of him. She sits up allowing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing her form fitting bandages on her chest. Inuyasha gasped and was shocked. Lucy sees Inuyasha's surprised look and realizes her feminine form in noticeable. She gasps and covers up. "I can explain!" she cried.

Daffy looks in the tent and saw this. "So it's true." Daffy said.

"Inuyasha!" Lucy cried as Inuyasha heads out of the tent.

Outside, Daffy hauls out Lucy by the arm as she uses her other hand to hold the blanket. "I knew there was something wrong with you." Daffy said and undoes Lucy's hair. "A girl!" Shadow, Tails and Misto were shocked and surprised to see their new friend is a girl. "Treacherous snake." Daffy said throwing Lucy to the ground.

She kneels on the ground and turns to Inuyasha. "My name is Lucy Foster." She confessed. "I did it to save my father."

"High treason!" Daffy yelled out.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far." Lucy cried.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Daffy said to her face.

"**Would you shut up and let my sister finish?!?!?!**" Carly snapped, having enough of the duck's attitude.

Lucy winces and turns back to Inuyasha. "It was the only way. Please believe me!"

"Hmph, Captain?" Daffy asked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Merrick was really a girl! Still he knew what he had to do. He walks over to Spirit and Rain and takes out the sword out of the scabbard attached to Spirit, this made Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy gasp in horror. Spirit and Rain whinny and rear back about to get Inuyasha.

"Restrain them." Daffy commanded as a soldier grabs Spirit and Rain by the reins. Inuyasha walks towards Lucy with sword in hand, knowing the penalty is death.

"No, Lucy!!!" Carly cried out but Naruto grabs her. "Let go of me! I won't let him!!"

"No!" Maria shouted but Sora held her back. "No, you can't kill her!"

"Please, you can't do this!" Cosmo pleaded as Danny held her back.

"I said let go!!!" Carly shouted.

"You can't! It's the law!" Naruto said knowing it. "…I'm sorry…"

"_But you can't…I won't let…she's my only…my only nee-chan…" _Carly knew Naruto was right and gave up nearly crying and closing her eyes not wanting to see her sister die. Naruto could feel her sadness and tries to comfort her and so did Sora and Danny to Maria and Cosmo.

"NOOOOOO!" Shadow, tails and Misto cried rushed to Lucy.

Daffy lifted his arm to stop them from proceeding further. "You know the law." He reminded.

Inuyasha stands over Lucy. She looks at him then bows her head in anticipation. She knew she had to face death. Inuyasha lifts the sword high above his head and throws it down in front of Lucy. She was shocked at this, seeing him not kill her. "A life for a life." Inuyasha spoke, "My debt is repaid." He turns and walks towards the Imperial Toon City. "Move out!' he commanded.

"But you can't just…" Daffy was about to say.

But Inuyasha turns to Daffy with a scowl. "I said '_move out_'!" he snarled. The troops walk off towards the Imperial City leaving Lucy behind with Spirit and Rain.

Danny, Sora and Naruto let go of the girls. Naruto turns to Carly sadly. "I guess…this is goodbye" Naruto said to her.

"Yeah…looks that way, I guess." Carly sighed also.

"And it's too bad… I was really starting to like you." Naruto said. Carly was shocked and is about to speak when Naruto touches her face and kissed her. Naruto sighs and leaves to catch up with the troops with Carly surprised as she touches her lips that Naruto kissed. _'Naruto-san…' _she thought. Danny and Sora said the same thing and kissed Maria and Cosmo; they were shocked too as they catch up with Naruto.

--

Soon, Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo were sitting, shivering. Spirit takes a blanket and wraps it around the girls with his mouth and sits behind them with Rain.

Jiminy lights a little fire. When he didn't get warm, he moves under the blanket wrapped around the girls.

Knuckles and Omi walk towards Lucy as Knuckles carried a stick. "We were this close, I repeat, this close to impressing them ancestors, getting the top shelf and entourage." Knuckles groaned.

"Man, all our finest work." Omi groaned. Omi picked up a dumpling with Knuckles' stick, slumps in front of the fire and begins to cook the dumpling over the fire the echidna and monk made.

"I never should've left home." Lucy said with a look of sadness.

"Hey, come on, you wanted to save your dad's life." Knuckles said.

"Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends." Omi said.

"You know, you just gotta, you gotta learn to let these things go." Knuckles added almost crying.

Lucy looks up. "Maybe I didn't go for my father." She spoke, "Maybe what I really wanted was top prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror…" she picks up her helmet and looks at her reflection, "I'd see something worthwhile. But I was wrong…I see nothing." Furious, she throws the helmet down and a tear runs down her cheek.

Knuckles picked up the helmet and spits on it to clean it. "Well that's because it needs a little spit and polish, that's all. Let me shine that up for you." He holds it up to Lucy. "I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty." The echidna sees Lucy not cheered up.

They look at their reflections on the helmet and had sorrow on their faces. "The truth is…we're all frauds." Omi confessed.

"He's right." Knuckles agreed, "Your ancestors never sent us."

"They don't even like us." Omi mentions.

"I mean, look, you risked your life to help people you love." Knuckles said, "We risked your life to save ourselves."

"At least you have good intentions." Omi added. Lucy smiles at this a bit.

Jiminy looks at his reflection on the helmet. He hid his face inside his hat. "And I'm not even lucky at all." He sighed sadly.

The echidna and monk could understand him. "WHAT?!" they cried in shock.

"What do you mean you're not lucky?" Knuckles said to him.

"You lied to us?" Omi asked.

"I'm sorry." Jiminy nodded.

Knuckles turned to Spirit and Rain. "And what are you two, Garfield the cat and Orson the pig?" he asked. Spirit and Rain snort at him in annoyance.

"You'll have to face your father sooner or later." Cosmo said to Lucy.

"Let's go home." Maria said.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty." Knuckles said to Lucy.

"But don't you worry, okay?" Omi smiled to Lucy, "Things'll work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish." Omi hugs Lucy as Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Knuckles and Jiminy hug them also.

"We promise." Knuckles said.

As they get up, Jafar's parrot, Iago was flying over the avalanche site. Suddenly, a hand pops out of the snow. The parrot was startled.

Out of the snow… was Jafar! He was still alive. He gets up and glances around. In horror, he saw most of his troops dead. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" he screamed.

Lucy was preparing the ride when she and her friends/sister notice the yell. They turn to see in the hills, Jafar alive, much to their terror.

All of a sudden, few of the Huns each pop out of the snow and join Jafar as Iago landed on his arm. They set off towards the Imperial City.

Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo gasp. Lucy runs, grabs her sword, mounts onto Spirit with Maria while Carly mounts onto Rain with Cosmo, and heads out following the Huns to the Imperial City.

"Hey, home is the other way!" Knuckles said pointing to the opposite direction Lucy is heading.

"I have to do something." Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Maria agreed. "The Huns could get Emperor Jack!"

"Or worse! They could get the Emperor, the prince, Inuyasha, Sora and Naruto!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Did you even see those Huns?!" Knuckles cried, "They popped out of the snow!"

"Like daisies!" Omi added.

"Are we in this together or not?" Lucy asked.

"Besides, we can still save the City and you still have a chance of proving yourselves to our ancestors as well!" Carly added.

Knuckles and Omi look at each other and turn to Jiminy. 'Count me in!" he saluted to them.

"Let's go kick some Hunny buns!" Knuckles cheered. He, Omi and Jiminy jumped onto Spirit and utter fighting words as they ride off to the Imperial City with Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo riding on Spirit and Rain. "Wu-Hu-Ha-Ga! Wu-Hu-Ha-Ga!"


	12. Chapter 12

Soon, there was a victory parade in the Imperial Toon City. Fireworks go off, kites are flying. The drummers march by, followed by the flutist, and followed by the acrobats. The Parade Leader, Shifu, follows with Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny and his men, followed by lion dancers. "Make way for the heroes of Toon Japan!" Shifu announced.

Everyone cheers for this as Inuyasha leads the men on horseback. Still, they all have sorrowful looks on their faces. They felt guilty for leaving Lucy in the high mountains. Suddenly Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo ride up through the crowd with Spirit and Rain and stop. Lucy looks around and sees Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Lucy cried as Spirit runs next to him.

"Lucy?" Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny asked surprised to see her.

"The Huns are alive, they're in the city," Lucy spoke.

"You don't belong here Lucy," Inuyasha scowled, "Go home."

Lucy had a scowl and rides Spirit tom the other side of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Sora, Danny, Naruto, we saw them in the mountains," Maria said.

"You have to believe us," Lucy said.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that Lucy was lying to him.

Then, Rain comes in with Carly and Cosmo and she blocks Black Beauty as Lucy catches up. "You _LISTEN_ to my sister when she's speaking! Why would we have come back?" Carly asked angrily.

"You said you'd trust Merrick," Cosmo said, "Why is Lucy any different?" Inuyasha sighs a bit and he, Sora, Danny and Naruto turn their horses and ride around the girls and go forward.

Lucy turns to see Shadow, Tails and Misto. "Keep your eyes open," Lucy warned, "I know they're here. Hya!" Lucy and the girls ride off and stop near the entrance to the palace. Carly, Maria and Cosmo dismount Spirit and Rain as Lucy runs into the palace yard. The girls follow with Knuckles and Omi watching.

"Now where are you going?" Knuckles wondered.

"To find someone who will believe me," Lucy called out.

Soon, the parade procession stops in front of Emperor Jack on the steps of the palace. Daffy stands next to Inuyasha and gives him Jafar's sword that he found. The lion dancers stop behind Inuyasha, Sora, Danny and Naruto as Danny stands next to his father. A palace man strikes a large gong and the people fall silent.

"My children," Jack called out, "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. Toon Japan will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors."

The crowd cheers. Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo come at the fringe of the crowd.

"Sir, the Emperor's in danger!" Maria said to a boy, Jake. Jake rips his shoulder away from Maria's touch and moves away.

"But the Huns are here!" Cosmo cried.

Lucy turns to a man, Eddy. "Please, you have to help me," she said. Eddy walks away from Lucy. The girls turn to Knuckles with Omi and Jiminy. "No one will listen!" Lucy cried.

"Huh?" Knuckles turned to Lucy, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Knuckles!" Carly snaps at him.

"Hey, you're a girl again, remember?" Knuckles spoke.

The girls and guardians watch as Inuyasha holding the sword before Emperor Jack. Inuyasha kneels down giving the sword to the Emperor. "Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Jafar."

"I know what this means to you, Captain Inuyasha," Jack said, "Your father would have been very proud."

Jack was about to take the sword when suddenly, Iago swoops down and takes the sword. Iago rises above the roof and drops the sword to Jafar, who was sitting next to the gargoyles in the shadows blending in. he rises out of the shadows to catch the sword so that all the people can see his face. The masses of people gasp at the sight of Jafar.

"See, you told ya!" Carly said to some people.

Inuyasha, Sora and Naruto begin to draw their swords. Suddenly, Jafar's men jump out from behind the dragon knocking down Inuyasha, Sora and Naruto. They grab the Emperor and Danny knocking Jack's hat off. Eggman and Collector carry Jack and Danny into the Palace. Hades and the Joker close the palace doors and Hun archer knocks his arrow retreating into the palace to threaten would be rescue attempts. Inuyasha gets up and saw this. "No!" he cried.

"C'mon!" Shadow said. Inuyasha reaches the palace doors just as they close with all the Huns inside. He looks up to see Jafar laughing in victory.

Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and the other soldiers pick up a big stone statue and use it as a battering ram. They are unsuccessful at opening the door. Lucy and her friends/sister see what's going on and arrive at the steps. "They'll never reach the Emperor and the prince in time," Lucy said to herself. Then, she has an idea. She looks at the columns and runs near to Inuyasha and his soldiers. She whistles loudly catching the soldiers' attention.

"Hey guys, Lucy-nee-chan's got an idea." Carly said. Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo run around the palace to the right towards the columns.

Sora, Naruto, Shadow, Tails and Misto look at each other then drop the statue and follow Lucy. Inuyasha looks astonished at this. Around the corner the boys begin to take off their armor and dress as women, while Naruto used his 'Sexy-Ninjustu' ability. Even Lucy, Carly, Maria and Cosmo were in dress. Once the transformation is complete, they take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns. Lucy was about to climb when she felt a tap. She turns to see Inuyasha. He takes off his red jacket and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. Lucy and Inuyasha smile at each other. They shimmy up the poles together.

--

Meanwhile, Eggman and Collector were arriving with Emperor Jack and Danny and a high balcony within the palace. Jafar drops down from the roof. "Boo." He said. He steps into the balcony next to the Emperor and his son. "Guard the door," Jafar commanded. Collector and Eggman walk off down the stairs that lead to the balcony. Jafar paces around the Emperor and the prince. "Your walls and armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. Bow to me." He said to him. Danny's eyes glow green as he wanted to punch him but his father motions him to not.

--

The entrance to the stairwell that leads to the balcony was guarded by all of Jafar's men.

Lucy and company are around the corner. "_Okay, any questions_?" she whispered to the men.

"_Does this dress make me look fat_?" Shadow asked. That's when Lucy slapped him. "Ow!"

The Huns hear something. "Who's there?" Hades wondered.

Then, Lucy, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Sora, Naruto, Shadow, Tails and Misto walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including fans and waving fans.

"Concubines," Eggman answered.

"Ugly concubines," Collector corrected to see the boys.

"Oh he's so cute," Tails said to the boys to act girly.

Eggman smiles and waves back but Collector elbows him. That's when a bitten apple falls out from beneath Tails' dress. He pulls the dress out and turns so as not to expose the loss of figure and giggles.

Inuyasha was from around the corner putting his head into his hand. "Aww," he groaned.

Unknown to him, Iago sees Inuyasha. He was about to make a cry when suddenly, fire burnt Iago, and singes off all of his feathers. Iago was stunned and looks up to see Knuckles (with his dragon wings), Omi and Jiminy.

"Now that's what I call Roasted Parrot," Knuckles said as the monk and cricket roll on their backs in laughter. The stunned parrot doesn't do anything.

Eggman picks up the apple and offers it back to Tails. He, Sora, Naruto (who transformed back to his boy form), Shadow and Misto pull out the fruit they were using to simulate a woman's chest. Misto takes his watermelons and smashes them on the heads of Eggman and Collector. He then smashes their two heads together and they fall to the ground. Tails pushes the apple into Hades' mouth and kicks him in the stomach causing Hades to stoop over on the ground. Tails uses his head to crack the God of the Dead's back.

Eggman lunges his fist at Shadow and misses, he misses with the other. Shadow grabs the outstretched arm and flips him over onto his head. Sora, Maria and Naruto dodge the ecto-balls from Dan Phantom until Cosmo uses her plant abilities and knocks him out with Carly punching him with her feet which makes him hit the floor.

Lucy kicks away Chase's bow and arrow, avoids his strike by turning her back to him. She follows with a left elbow to the stomach followed by a left upper cut knocking Chase Young to the ground. She sits on his back and uses the bow to pull his head back. "Inuyasha, GO!" she called. Inuyasha runs out from behind the corner, charges through the door and runs up the stairs.

--

Jafar, Jack and Danny were still on the balcony. "I tire of your arrogance old man," Jafar said drawing his sword at Jack's throat, "Bow to me!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it," Jack spoke.

Jafar looks at him. "Then you will kneel in pieces."

Jafar draws back his sword to strike the Emperor when Inuyasha runs up in the nick of time to block the striking blow of Jafar. Inuyasha swipes with his sword but Jafar grabs Inuyasha's arm and throws him towards the edge. Inuyasha grabs onto a column and he flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Jafar. Jafar falls to the ground with Inuyasha on top of him. Inuyasha punches when Jafar grabs Inuyasha and rolls over forcing him to be on his back underneath him. Inuyasha uses his knee to hit Jafar from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Inuyasha forces Jafar onto his back and grabs his arm pulling it behind his back.

Lucy and friends enter the balcony from the stairs. "Misto, get the Emperor."

"Sorry, your Majesty," Misto said. He lifts up Jack and runs over to Lucy who is by a rope attached to a column in the balcony with Danny following. They use their sash as a pulley and ride down the rope to the ground.

Jafar watches the Emperor Jack and his son leave. "No!" Jafar cried. Jafar uses his free arm to elbow Inuyasha in the face. He gets up and head-butts Inuyasha and throws him to the ground. Inuyasha lies limp. Lucy watches Inuyasha fall then she looks over the edge at her friends now on the ground. Misto runs off the screen out of sight.

"Come on!" Shadow called.

"Lucy! Let's go!" Carly called.

Lucy looks down at Inuyasha with a worried look. She cared for him and worried what would happen to him with Jafar. Jafar begins to approach Lucy and the rope. Lucy looks at the approaching Jafar and then down to spy his sword. Thinking quickly, Lucy grabs Jafar's sword and cuts the taught rope. Jafar reaches the edge and grabs for the falling rope unsuccessfully as Lucy leaves the sword embedded in the column and runs to Inuyasha's position. The crowd cheers.

"No!" he looks down at the crowd and realizes he cannot find the Emperor among the throng of people. He yells in anger and looks back and sees Lucy looking concerned, holding up Inuyasha. Jafar pulls out his sword lodged in the column and heads toward them. As Inuyasha sees Jafar approaching, he puts his arm in front of Lucy to ask her to leave and takes out his knife. Lucy walks away. Jafar comes up to Inuyasha, knocks away his knife, slaps him in the face and grabs Inuyasha by the shirt collar. "You, you took away my victory, demon." He growled.

Then, an invisible hand hits Jafar. Jafar turns slowly Lucy, her vectors floating around her as they went back inside her body.

"No! I did!" Lucy scowled. She grabs her hair and pulls it back to look like she did when she was a solider.

Jafar was shocked to recognize her. "The soldier from the mountains." He was getting mad now. The girl was the one who wiped out his army. Jafar drops Inuyasha and starts after Lucy. She yelps as she runs down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony. She closes the door with the latch falling in place right behind her. She leans against the doors. Then, a fist punches through a hole in one door. Lucy gasped and runs away from the doors down the corridor.

"Lucy!" Lucy turns to see familiar faces.

"Knuckles! Omi!" she said to them, Knuckles flying with his wings and Omi and Jiminy were on his back.

"So what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Ummmm…" Lucy couldn't think at a time like this.

"You don't have one, do you?" Omi panicked.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I…" then, she stops and looks out a window and spies the fireworks tower. "…Go," she finished and has an idea. "Guys!"

Knuckles saw the tower and realizes. "I'm way ahead of you." Knuckles said, "C'mon guys." Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy soar over toward the fireworks tower.

Then, Jafar breaks through the doors and catches up to Lucy swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. Lucy runs and ducks his every blow. She climbs up a column to get out of Jafar's reach. Jafar slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall.

"AAAHH!!!" Lucy screams as the beam falls and comes to a stop. She gets up on the beam and jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies her guardians arriving at the fireworks tower.

--

In the fireworks tower, Jack Spicer and Tucker were lighting when a shadow lands near the edge of the tower. "Citizens, I need firepower," he spoke.

Jack and Tucker turn to see him. "Who are you?" Jack asked.

It was Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy, Knuckles using his wings while Omi and Jiminy used their jackets spread like Batman. "You're worst nightmare," Knuckles spoke. Jack and Tucker jump off the tower and plunge toward the ground. (Relax, they're okay)

--

Meanwhile with Lucy, she pulls herself onto the roof and climbs up to the crest. "On the roof," Eddy said spotting her.

"Look!" Jake said.

Lucy lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Suddenly Jafar breaks through the roof behind Lucy surprising her. Lucy backs away and searches for something on her person to help her against the man. She finds her fan, takes it out and opens it.

"It looks like you're out of ideas." Jafar smirked and lunges with his sword. Lucy dodges to her right and lets the sword go through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands so that Jafar loses his grip. The sword flies towards Lucy and she catches it by the handle slipping off the fan with her sword movement.

"Not quite," Lucy smirked, "Ready, Knuckles and Omi?"

Jafar turns to see Knuckles and Omi. "I am ready, baby!" Knuckles said releasing his wings to show a LARGE firework rocket strapped to him.

Knuckles lit up a stick with fire and hands it to Omi and Jiminy.

"Light me!" Knuckles said as the monk and cricket light the fuse.

Jafar growls and approaches Lucy. Using the sword as a lever, Lucy lunges at Jafar kicking him in the snout then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Lucy picks up the sword back up and stabs it into Jafar's cloak. The rocket on Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy holding onto him ignites and hurls him towards Jafar. Lucy lies flat down on the left side of the roof. Jafar sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Jafar square in the stomach propelling him towards the firework tower. The guardians grabbed onto the sword as they went by letting the rocket do all the work. Omi and Jiminy hang onto Knuckles' back. Lucy jumps back up to the crest and runs away from the fireworks tower grabbing the guardians and cricket off the sword. "Get off the roof, get of the roof, get off the roof," she said while running to escape the roof.

The rocket rides Jafar into the fireworks tower causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere, destroying Jafar. Lucy jumps near the edge of the roof. Propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taught rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip so that she lands on the back of Inuyasha causing the two of them to fall to the ground. They stare at each other's eyes when Jafar's sword follows and lands on the ground nearby.

Knuckles and Omi cheered for their victory and landed and flying backwards on their rear ends a couple of times pointing at the fireworks. Knuckles looked up and catches Jiminy with his hat on fire.

"You are one lucky bug." Knuckles smiled and Omi pinches out the fire on Jiminy's hat.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone cheers to see the defeat of Jafar as fireworks explode. But Daffy walks down the stairs in tattered feathers and slightly burned. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" he snapped, "Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess." He sees Lucy and her friends/sister but Inuyasha, Sora, Danny, Naruto and the soldiers push Lucy behind them to protect her. "Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting," Daffy said.

"Don't say that about Lucy or Carly!" Naruto snapped.

"Or Maria or Cosmo!" Sora and Danny said.

"Right. She's a hero," Inuyasha spoke.

"Tis a woman," Daffy said, "She will never be worth anything."

Angered, Inuyasha grabs Daffy by the neck, "You stubborn duck, I'm gonna…"

"That is enough!" the gang looks up to see Jack walking down the steps.

"Dad/Your Majesty, I can explain," Danny and Inuyasha said.

Emperor Jack motions for Inuyasha to stand aside. Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto, Danny, the men and girls part giving Emperor Jack a clear path to Lucy, except Carly wouldn't budge as she stand protectively in front of her sister.

"Look, young lady." Daffy sneered, "The Emperor wishes for you to move this instant so that the punishment can be given and you can't do anything to stop that."

"I can and I'm going to." Carly said firmly, "Your Highness, I know I shouldn't be interfering but whatever half of the duck says is not true about Lucy."

"He said move." Daffy repeated, "And another thing…"

"**CAN'T YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE?!?!?**" Carly yelled at him, yellow eyes blazing.

"_Carly-nee-san_!" Lucy gasped.

"You may have been a loyal duck to the might Emperor himself, but you don't have interference with this either!" Carly said angrily, "And another thing, you're nothing but a bitter old fowl!"

"What?!" Daffy got mad, "You better watch your mouth young lady! She's not worth anything to you!"

"YES SHE IS!!!" Carly snapped.

"Carly, let me…" Lucy was cut short as Carly marched up to Daffy, "I'm through with being quiet. In fact, you don't even know the first thing about Lucy-nee-chan, so how DARE you treat her like she's some sort of insect! She saved our city and the rest of Toon Japan! Can't you see how ridiculous this all is!?"

"Carly-nee-san!" Lucy rushed up to her sister, "That's enough. Let me talk to the Emperor."

"But he'll only listen to _HIS_ side of the story!" Carly protested, pointing at Daffy.

"That's not true…" Lucy was cut off again, "I don't care anymore about this stupid law, why do women always get punished for no reason? I can't let it happen again, Lucy; I can't lose you again like I almost did with happen in the mountains!" Carly began to cry as Lucy looked guilty and sorry for her.

"Just let me do this." Lucy said. Carly gave in with a small nod, finally parting with the others. Lucy steps forward and bows before Emperor Jack. Daffy with a sinister look waits to write down the words of the Emperor.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Lucy Foster," Jack said to her, "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, AND…" Lucy winces, knowing the Emperor was really mad now. What was he gonna do to her? "…You have saved us all." Jack said softly. Lucy looks up, shocked. Jack then bows to Lucy.

Daffy looks at Jack's actions astonishingly then immediately falls prostrate before Lucy. Inuyasha, Sora, Danny, Naruto, Carly, Maria, Cosmo, Shadow, Tails and Misto follow suit to bow down. Lucy looks up then turns around hardly believing what she sees as the entire Toon population within the palace grounds fall prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her. Spirit and Rain bow down also with the guardians and cricket on their backs.

Knuckles sobbed a bit. "Our little baby's all grown up and saving Toon Japan." He spoke.

"I know," Omi said.

Knuckles was sobbing and turned to Jiminy. "You have a tissue?"

"Huh?" Jiminy looks at him.

"Daffy…" Jack began.

"Your Excellency?" Daffy asked.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council," Jack answered.

"A member of your coun… what?" he was shocked and stutters. "But there are no council positions open, your Majesty." He said smirking.

Carly turns to Jack "Hey how about giving Lucy the duck's job since he won't be appearing in the sequel anyways." She said pointing to Daffy.

"What?!" Daffy asked shocked, "…My…hey wait just a minute. Who told you about the sequel, young lady?" Daffy demanded from Carly, who smirked.

"The name is Carly Foster, plus Cmara the authoress of 'Lucy-lan'." Carly said simply.

"Oh, man. The authoress…?" Daffy gulped, "Wait a second, you mean you're the one who threatened about using Bugs Bunny? I didn't mean-!"

"Too late." Carly cracked her fingers with four-pointed stars in her eyes. "You're finished…"

"Go get him, then." Lucy smiled evilly.

"Hey, that's not fair. At least let me in the sequel…" Daffy then quacked in fright as Carly ran after him until he ran off.

"Get out of here, what are you waiting for? I ought to chase you out of here! Get out and stay out!" Carly yelled, waving her fists.

Lucy smiles big, happy that she saved Toon Japan and brought honor to her family at last. Then she turns to Emperor Jack and bows. "With all due respect, your highness," Lucy said, "I have been away from home long enough." She deeply misses her family and home.

"So have we," Maria added as she, Cosmo and Carly (who was done getting rid of Daffy) bow also.

"Then take this," Jack said taking out his pendent and putting it on Lucy's neck, "So your family will know what you have done for me. And this sword," he hands her the sword of Jafar, "So the world will know what you have done for Toon Japan." Lucy takes the gifts and happily hugs Emperor Jack. Jack was shocked but he smiles as the girls hug him also.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Shadow asked. The boys just shrug with a smile.

Lucy and the girls walk away from Emperor Jack and are embraced by Tails and Shadow. Misto comes up and lifts all six of them off the ground in a big bear hug. Misto lets them all back to the ground again.

Carly smiles and stops to see Naruto, who is in armor now. "So you're really leaving," Naruto spoke.

"Yeah," Carly said.

"Well, to let you know," Naruto said, "I think you're cute and I'd really love to fight with you if I can be your training partner."

Carly gasped in shock, "How did you know about that?" Carly wondered and daggers at Maria and Cosmo who giggle nervously as they embrace Sora and Danny. Carly and Naruto lean to each other and look at their eyes.

Suddenly, Carly gave a simple slap to Naruto's cheek. "Yeow!" Naruto yelped in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"You call yourself a kisser?" Carly asked remembering the kiss that Naruto gave her. Naruto winces but Carly grabs him by the shirt. "Well, here's a first lesson on how to kiss better than that, handsome." Carly smiled and kisses Naruto on the lips. Naruto was happy and they continued kissing and hugging.

"Aw… Carly-nee-san and Naruto in love," Lucy smiled.

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered.

"Yeah," Maria said, "Our best friend is growing up also. Like us."

That's when Maria kissed Sora and Cosmo kissed Danny, happily.

Lucy passes the new couples and walks towards Inuyasha and stops in front of him. As Inuyasha begins to speak, Lucy starts to smile anticipating something good. "Um… you…" Inuyasha was saying, "You fight good."

Lucy's smile turns into disappointment. "Oh, thank you," Lucy said. She walks towards Spirit. Inuyasha turns towards Lucy and grunts with disappointment in himself.

He turns to Sora, Danny and Naruto who stopped kissing Carly, Maria and Cosmo. "Bye…" they said as they and the girls tightly let go of each other's hands.

Lucy and her friends/sister mount on Spirit and Rain. "Guys, let's go home," she said. Spirit and Rain whinny and jump down the steps and gallop on the flat parts of the stair case back to ground level. The crowd cheers all the while.

Emperor Jack approaches Inuyasha and clears his throat. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Sir?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"And you call yourself a smart guy," Danny said walking to Jack and Inuyasha with Sora. "The king is right," Sora said, "You love her don't you?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha was about to say.

"You don't meet a girl like that ev'ry dynasty," Jack spoke to him. He puts his hat back on and leaves with Inuyasha thinking about Lucy.

--

Weeks have passed. In Lucy's home, Wilt is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on his leg and he sighs sadly. Lucy appears with Carly at the there shold and move towards their father. Wilt sees them approaching and starts to stand. "Lucy, Carly," he spoke.

Maria and Cosmo were watching and decide to stand back and let Lucy, Carly and Wilt talk. Lucy quickly moves in front of her father and kneels causing him to sit back down. "Father, I brought you the sword of Jafar," she said handing the sword to Wilt, "And the crest of the Emperor Jack," Carly said also handing the crest to him.

"They're gifts," Maria answered.

"To honor the Foster Family," Cosmo said.

Wilt takes the gifts and throws them down to the ground beside him to the surprise of Lucy and Carly. He bands down and holds Lucy's arms outstretched. "The greatest gift and honor, is having you two for daughters," Wilt said smiling. He wipes away Lucy's tear then hugs them, "I've missed you both so."

"We missed you too, Daddy," Carly said hugging him. Maria and Cosmo were happy for this, proud of Lucy that she brought honor to her dad. Still, they were a bit depressed as was Carly.

"Then, Frankie, Madame Foster, Maria's grandfather Gerald and Cosmo's big sister Galaxina watch from the doorway. "Ahhhh," Frankie said sighing.

"Great, she brings home a sword," Madame Foster said sarcastically, "If you ask me she should have brought home a ma…" but she leaves her mouth open when she sees four people…Inuyasha, Sora, Naruto and Danny!

"Excuse me, does Lucy Foster live here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is Carly here also?" Naruto asked.

"Is Maria here, too?" Sora asked.

"And is Cosmo here, too?" Danny asked.

Madame Foster's mouth stays open as she, Gerald, Galaxina and Frankie point towards Lucy's position. "Thanks," Inuyasha said. The boys walk towards Lucy, Wilt and Lucy's friends/sister.

"Whoo," Madame Foster said to see the boys who seem cute to her, "Sign me up for the next war!"

Inuyasha approaches seeing Wilt. "Honorable Wilt Michaels Foster, I…" Inuyasha was saying but sees Lucy, "Lucy…" Lucy steps up and smiles.

"Naruto-san!!" Carly smiled to see her ninja boy again.

"My girl!" Naruto smiled. Carly runs in and hugs Naruto. Naruto gags at this since Carly was so happy that she's hugging him with all her strength. "Choking! Not breathing!"

"Me no care, you a cutie!" Carly laughed. Maria smiled as she hugged the Key blade holder she grown to love, "I've really missed you, Sora."

"Me too, Maria." Sora replied with a grin.

"Danny!" Cosmo giggled as she hugs the ghost boy, who embraced her in return.

Inuyasha was a bit silent to see Lucy. Inuyasha speaks insecurely. "Uh…uh…you forgot your helmet. Ah but well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it?..." he hands the helmet toward Wilt, "I mean…"

Wilt motions with his head for Lucy to take over. Lucy holds the helmet Wilt offers. Lucy kissed Inuyasha on the lips, which shocks Inuyasha, but made him happy. They stop as Inuyasha blushes. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucy asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Madame Foster called up. Lucy and Inuyasha look back at her. Lucy shakes her head with a giggle at her adopted grandmother's statement.

"Dinner would be great," Inuyasha said smiling. He and Lucy hold hands, staring at each other's eyes romantically.

Unknown to them, Master Splinter was grinning happily looking at the scene with Inuyasha and Lucy through the temple window. He watches Lucy hand the helmet back to Wilt. Knuckles, Omi and Jiminy climb up to the window sill by Splinter. "C'mon, who did a good job?" Knuckles said.

"C'mon, tell us who did a good job?" Omi added with a puppy look.

"Oh, all right," Splinter said unwillingly, "You two can be guardians again."

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" the echidna and monk cheered. They run to their new posts in the temple.

"Ho boy!" Jiminy banged the gong awakening all the ancestors.

"Take it, Jiminy!" Omi cheered.

"Alright!" Jiminy replied. He had sunglasses on as he plays the drums in a beatbox beat. Omi appears in a black leather jacket and sunglasses, playing guitar. Knuckles appeared and put on sunglasses, playing with the saxophone.

Everyone cheers and dances and parties. Lois does a dance from Pulp Fiction while Suga Mama does the Hand Jive. "She gets it from my side of the family," Suga Mama mentions to Lois. Kenny smiles and uses his head like a volleyball or party balloons.

"Call out for egg rolls!" Knuckles smiled and swung by.

Splinter groans at this. "Guardians."

Knuckles hits Omi and they land on the steps outside the temple. Lucy and Carly walk up to them and rest beside them on the steps. "Thanks, Knuckles and Omi," Lucy said and kissed Omi on the forehead while Carly kissed Knuckles on the forehead. The echidna and monk blush at this.

Then, Pluto runs up the steps and into the temple with the bag of grain tied to him as he barked. The chickens follow him in.

"KNUCKLES! OMI!" Splinter shouted annoyed. The guardians cringed but paid no attention to him. They were proud for Lucy. Lucy saved all of Toon Japan and has a new friend, probably a boyfriend. She brought honor to her family and became one of the greatest heroes in Toon Japan!

_**THE END**_

_**Kira Vincent-Davis… Lucy/Nyu**_

_**Richard lan Cox… Inuyasha**_

_**Maile Flanagan… Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**David Kaufman… Danny Phantom/Fenton**_

_**Sarah Vowell… Carly/Cmara**_

_**Amy Birnbaum… Cosmo**_

_**Bella Hudson… Maria Robotnik**_

_**Dan Green… Knuckles the Echidna**_

_**Tara Strong… Omi**_

_**Jason Griffith… Shadow the Hedgehog**_

_**Amy Palant… Miles 'Tails' Prower**_

_**Jacob Brent… Mistoffelees**_

_**Jonathan Freeman… Jafar**_


End file.
